Shooting Stars
by dommy803go
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Truth: It's been a while since the Volturi incident and now Alice is pregnant with twins. But how? And how will A.C. react? How will the Volturi react when they find out about them? SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY! STORY IS BETTER! R&R
1. Preface

Preface:

Alice's P.O.V

* * *

><p><strong>I told ya there would be a sequel :)<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>One on one battles are so hard to do; especially with a newborn. They're the strongest vampires ever and yet, they can be the meanest. I would know. I'm fighting with one right now.<p>

And it's all because of two innocent twin vampires.

Many pairs of gold eyes stared at me with fear. There were many pairs of red eyes staring at me with delight. One pair of grey eyes and one pair of brown eyes were lucky enough that they weren't here to watch the fight. But the pair of red eyes staring at me right now told me that they just couldn't wait until I was dead.

"Scared?" the newborn asked me with an evil-happy-ish grin.

"Not at all," I said with a smirk.

"Preppy, pixie-freak," said the newborn who was obviously a snob.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, calls me a preppy pixie-freak," I said.

"Looks like I just did." The newborn smirked.

"Bite me," I said with anger.

Then the newborn growled and almost instantly, we both started to attack each other.

I was going to rip this newborn up or get ripped up trying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yes, I'm Worrying About a _Shirt_! But There's a Big Red Stain on it! At Least it's Not the Only Thing I'm Worrying About

* * *

><p><strong>So I would've posted this yesterday but I was at my high school's homecoming game and they lost :( 7 to 6! The other school didn't even score the touchdown until the last 40 seconds of the game! And their audience didn't even show school spirit for their own school! UGH! So yeah I was pissed. But now I'm in a good mood so here's chapter 1 :D<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>"Mom!" A.C. yelled from downstairs.<p>

I was upstairs in my room. I was looking out the window like I usually did lately. It helps calm my nerves. August is almost over and it's kind of sad to see the summer months go. This summer was probably the best one yet thanks to A.C. That girl sure did know how to have fun. I'm just glad that the Volturi never said anything to us after that battle we had with them. That was_ intense_. A.C. almost got the blood sucked out of her, I went blind and deaf at the same time, Jane from the Volturi gave me pain, _and_ my right arm and my right leg were torn off thanks to two werewolves. I also got mad at Emmett because since he wasn't paying attention, A.C., Renesmee, and A.C.'s friend, Sethy, were almost killed by Alec and Felix. Mhm, I told ya it was intense!

As I waited for A.C. to get upstairs, I held my glass of blood tightly in my hands. Yes, I drink my blood out of a glass. It's _sophisticated_ compared to just drinking it out of a slit in an animal's body. I never was in the mood to hunt nowadays no matter how thirsty I was. Too many thoughts just go through my mind now thanks to A.C. being here.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" A.C. yelled. I was able to hear her running up the stairs.

I turned around to face the doorway but A.C. was already in front of me. She tried skidding to a halt because she was running so fast but sadly, she failed. We both collided and I dropped my glass of blood.

"Well that stop was an epic fail," A.C. said once she stood up straight again.

"Mhm. Tell me about it," I said.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my white t-shirt that had the number 87 on it in sky blue. The shirt was no longer white. It was pretty much red since my blood spilled all over it. A.C. noticed and started to giggle. I glared at her.

"Oh crap!" A.C. exclaimed and started to run away.

"A.C.!" I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. I'm just warning you now: never ruin my clothes. If you don't ruin my clothes then nobody gets hurt.

I started chasing A.C. through the house. The noise from my track pants was able to be heard from a mile away. Instead of running down the stairs, I jumped over all of them. I landed on both feet so no biggie. A.C. was outside and I went after her.

"Daddy!" she yelled and jumped into Edward's arms.

As you may have forgotten, Edward is A.C.'s father and I'm her mother. Edward and I had A.C. when I was still human so A.C. is only half vampire. She could still see the future, read minds, and tell you what she's thinking by putting her hand on your cheek. We call her A.C. because those are her initials. Her full name is Alice Mary Cullen. Mine was Mary Alice Brandon when I was human so that's why the best mother-daughter pair in the world has the same names.

Anyway, Edward had A.C. in his arms when I finally stopped right in front of him. Carlisle was there too.

Edward looked at my shirt. "Uh, what happened?"

"_Someone_ ran into me while my glass of blood was in my hands," I said. I crossed my arms and glared at A.C.

She smiled a puppy dog smile. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," I smirked.

A.C. put her arms out. "Bear hug?"

I sighed and put out my arms. Edward put A.C. in my arms as she wrapped hers tightly around my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Okay, you guys are probably wondering what our bear hugs are. A.C. and I started it about a week ago. It's when one of us wraps our arms around the other person's waist while they wrap their arms around the other person's neck. But to make it a bear hug, your arms have to be wrapped around tightly. Yeah, you get the point right?

"Alice, why don't you put that shirt in the washer right away?" Carlisle asked.

"Would the stain come out?" I asked.

"Probably," Carlisle said.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Dude, it's a_ shirt_," A.C. said and looked at me.

"Yeah, a shirt that you ruined," I said.

"Mother-daughter fight! Should I get the popcorn?" Emmett asked as he came back from a hunting trip.

A.C. and I rolled our eyes at the same time. Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, and Jasper soon came out from behind the bushes. I set A.C. down and walked right up to Esme.

"Will the stain come out?" I asked and showed her the red stain on my white shirt.

"Yes it will," Esme said.

"I told you," Carlisle said as he walked over to Esme and put an arm around her.

"No, you said _probably_," I told Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled.

Jasper came up to me and kissed my lips. "Hello."

"Yo," I said.

A.C. came up to me. "Can we go and see Sethy now?"

I looked at Jasper who shrugged. "Sure," I answered. "Bella, do you want to come along so you can see Jacob?"

"Yeah," Bella said.

Bella and Renesmee kissed Edward goodbye and I kissed Jasper. A.C. only kissed her father since she was still uncomfortable about having Jasper as a step dad.

A.C., Renesmee, Bella, and I started walking towards to where the Quileutes were. Thanks to A.C. and the scar on my stomach, we could enter with no trouble (if you're a new reader, read _Midnight Truth_ to find out why my scar and A.C. help us get into the Quileute land with no trouble). Sethy joined Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Just to recap on things, Sethy imprinted on A.C. and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee.

When we were finally there, Sethy and Jacob came up to us right away. Jacob was in human form but Sethy was in wolf form like he always is. For some reason, he would never show himself as a human. I petted Sethy's fur as A.C. hugged him. Renesmee jumped into Jacob's arms.

"Hi!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Hey," Jacob said with a smile. "What's with the surprise visit?"

"This is a surprise visit even though we visit you guys _every day_?" Bella asked.

"Um, I guess?" Jacob said. He shrugged.

"Then we forgot the most important part of the surprise!" I stated.

"Which is…?" A.C. asked.

"Surprise!" I yelled. I smiled big.

Jacob laughed. "Well, we're glad you're here. Come and sit down."

We walked over by Jacob's little red house. Leah and Seth waved and Bella, Renesmee, A.C., and I waved back. Once we sat down, Sethy had his head on my lap. I rubbed his head and noticed how Renesmee was watching in fascination when Sethy's ears moved back in a certain way. I don't know what was so interesting about it but the girl is four for Christ's sake! She's almost five so give her a break!

"So, Alice. What's with the red stain on your shirt?" Jacob asked. "It's huge!"

I looked down and noticed that I forgot to change. I groaned dramatically.

"A.C. ram into her while she was holding her glass of blood," Renesmee explained.

"Nice," Jacob said and smiled. He stuck out his hand for a high five and A.C. slapped it. I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna know what the sad thing is?" I asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It was new," I said.

Everyone groaned.

"Well it was," I muttered.

I looked over at A.C. She suddenly looks so depressed. She usually wasn't like this. On top of that, she was staring into space. At that moment, my shirt wasn't the only thing I was worried about.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Getting A.C. to Tell What's on Her Mind is Really Hard to Do

* * *

><p><strong>Evanescence's new album came out yesterday! :D You should all check it out! IT'S AMAZING! And yes, Evanescence is my favorite band.<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>I moved closer to A.C. and right away, she put her head on my shoulder. She did one of those dramatic sighs when I put my arm around her. Sethy looked at her too.<p>

While Jacob, Seth, Leah, Bella, and Renesmee were having their own conversation, I asked A.C., "What's wrong?"

She looked up at my eyes and shook her head meaning, _Nothing's wrong_.

"Something's wrong and I know it," I said. "Sethy knows it too."

A.C. shook like a chill just went up her spine. "Can we go home?"

"Uh, sure," I said and stared at her with confusion.

Sethy got his head off of my lap. A.C. and I told everyone goodbye and ran back home. I didn't ask A.C. anymore questions. When we were jumping over the river, I landed perfectly but A.C…. not so much. She just missed the river but fell on her hands and knees. By the look of her face, I was able to tell that it hurt. A.C. wasn't afraid of showing her pain to me but she took it to the next level like she usually did.

"UGH! You just _have_ to show off how perfect you are, don't you?" she yelled while getting up.

"Uh, no. You're just overreacting right now like you always do," I said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

A.C. groaned.

"Who crapped in you ice cream this morning?" I asked _very_ sarcastically. Yes people, she eats ice cream for breakfast.

A.C. gave me a death glare and kept walking. Silently, I giggle to myself. In my head, I thought about what could possibly turn A.C.'s mood upside-down. It's too rare for _anyone_ to do that! Anyway, we were finally at home and were greeted by Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, yadda yadda yadda. I ran upstairs to change my shirt. My white t-shirt with the number 87 on it in sky blue was soon replaced by a black tank-top. When I reached into my closet to grab my pink t-shirt, A.C. walked in the room.

"Holy crap! Can you, like, knock? I was changing!" I exclaimed.

"You were covered up," A.C. said dully and plopped onto the couch. I saw her curl up into a ball.

I walked over and stood in front of her. "What the hell is on your mind right now?"

"Nothing!" A.C. said in a moody way.

"Mhm, sure. Then why are you acting all crabby?" I asked.

At that moment, Edward walked in. "What's up?"

"Ask her," I told him and pointed to A.C.

Edward walked over to his daughter and knelt in front of her. I was able to tell that they were having an argument through mind. Impatiently, I waited until I couldn't take it any longer. I was about to say something but Edward "Shh"ed me. Must be an intense argument they're having there. Right now, I wished I was a mind reader. Hmm. Wait. No. I don't because then I'll be able to read Emmett's mind and I don't want to know what goes on inside that little brain of his.

Suddenly, Edward jumped up.

"Aha!" he yelled.

Both A.C. and I jumped up in surprise. A.C. gave her father a wide-eyed look.

"'Aha' what?" I asked.

"A.C. is upset about what she just saw from the future," Edward said.

"And that vision is…?"

"I didn't get that far yet. She started singing Evanescence songs in Korean," Edward explained.

I looked at A.C. "You speak Korean?"

A.C. just shrugged.

Edward reached out to hug his daughter but A.C. pushed him away violently. The force was so strong that Edward fell on top of me. You would've been able to hear the "oomph" come out of both our mouths.

"Violent!" I exclaimed and pushed Edward off of me.

He gave me a glare. "Like mother, like daughter."

I smiled proudly and he laughed. A.C. stayed quiet. Edward grabbed me by the hand and we walked out of the room. When he let go of my hand, he asked, "When did A.C. start acting like this?"

"When we were with Jacob, Seth, Sethy, Leah, Bella, And Renesmee," I said. "Then while walking home, she started going off about how I'm showing off for being _sooooo_ perfect. I swear someone crapped in her ice cream this morning."

Edward rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of my head and walked downstairs. I walked back into my room. Before I sat down on the couch, I made sure A.C. wasn't going to attack. Since she wasn't, I sat down. There was a long silence before A.C. plopped down on my lap. I hugged her tightly and noticed that she relaxed a little bit. I rested my head on the top of hers.

"Mom?" A.C. asked.

"Yes?"

"What if you had another child? Would you stop loving me?" A.C. asked.

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "No, why?"

No response.

Later that night, I saw A.C. brushing her hair in the bathroom. She wasn't even trying to get the tangles out. Since it was bothering me, I walked up to her and snatched the brush out of her hand. She didn't try fighting back for it. Instead, she rested her hand on the ledge of the sink and stared at nothing in particular.

"A.C., you gotta tell me what's bothering you," I said as I brushed the tangles out of her hair.

A.C. shook her head. "It's nothing."

"What was with the question you asked me earlier today then?" I asked.

A.C. turned her head towards me so I stopped brushing her hair. "Things are changing," she said.

"How?"

"They just are." A.C. turned her head away and I started to brush her hair again.

I then came across a giant tangle in the back of A.C.'s head. It was more towards the bottom. As I pulled, A.C. would come with it. I did a really strong yank and A.C. screamed. We both looked at the brush and gasped. A clump of A.C.'s hair was in it.

Jasper came in the bathroom and immediately A.C. said, "Do I have a bald spot?" She showed him the part of her head that I had to pull.

He gave me a confused look so I showed him the brush.

"You don't have a bald spot," Jasper said. He patted A.C.'s shoulder and kissed my lips. Then he walked out of the bathroom.

A.C. glared at me through the mirror. "You're lucky there's no bald spot."

"Sorry," I said.

A.C. sighed and turned around. She gave me a tight hug and I threw my arms around her to finish the bear hug.

The next day, A.C. was in a better mood but not like the one she's usually in. Everyone was doing their own little thing. A.C. was with Sethy, Renesmee was with Jacob, Edward and Bella were in their cabin, Carlisle and Esme were hanging out by the ocean, Emmett and Rosalie went in the forest, and Jasper and I stayed home in our room. I was sitting against the wall, looking out the whole-wall-window, and Jasper was pacing up and down the room.

"I'm bored!" he yelled.

"Congrats," I said. "I am too."

Jasper came up to me and sat in front of me. "Any suggestions?"

I shook my head. "I've never seen you so bored in all of eternity before."

"I've never felt this bored," Jasper said.

Suddenly, he got that face that said, "Idea!" Then he rushed toward me and the next thing I know, I'm laying down with Jasper on top of me.

"Uh, hello," I said.

"Yo!" Jasper said happily and kissed my lips.

Without my permission, Jasper obviously decided that we will spend our day doing make out sessions. We probably had more make out sessions than anybody else. Wait, no, Edward and Bella still have that record. Go in a record book and look up "Most Make Out Sessions" and you'll find their picture there. Anyway, Jasper was starting to get aggressive and I knew what was coming up. I'm not getting into details.

When we were done, I was sitting on the couch with my head against Jasper's bare chest. We were listening to the sound of silence. Suddenly, my throat started to burn like there was no tomorrow (even though I don't want it burning tomorrow) and my stomach started to hurt. I made a mini screech (mhm. It's possible. Why? Because I just did it) and Jasper looked at me with concern in his butterscotch eyes. The scar on my stomach started to burn for some reason.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Too… much… pain…" I said with a somewhat raspy voice.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

I nodded slowly.

Jasper got off of the couch and ran out of the house. I tried to keep calm but I couldn't. Something is happening and I don't know what. My throat feels like it did when I first became a vampire: thirsty and on fire. The scar on my stomach hurt like it did when I first saw A.C. in a vision: like my body was being cut open without any anesthesia in it. My stomach: how can I describe how my stomach felt? It hurt when I breathed, it hurt if I moved, it even hurt when I stayed still. I took deep breaths even though it was painful. Suddenly, I got a craving for blood. But not just any blood.

A.C.'s blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Monsters Inside Me_. That's What I Felt Like Right Now. I Should Seriously be on that TV Show

* * *

><p><strong>I've been caught up with school so that's why my updates are so slow. But enjoy!<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>Finally Jasper entered the room. Everyone was there even though I specifically only wanted Carlisle. Whatever.<p>

Carlisle walked up to me. "Where does it hurt?"

I couldn't talk. From reading my mind, Edward told Carlisle where my pain was. Carlisle put his hands on my stomach. A look of confusion came over his face.

"What?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"It seems as if Alice's stomach got… bigger," Carlisle said.

"Bigger? How is that even possible?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "I would try to get and ultrasound but our skin can't make it through one."

My stomach felt as if something was eating the inside of it (EW!). I noticed A.C. was in here watching me. I looked more closely at her and my throat started burning more. My eyes went wide and A.C. got nervous. Her eyes were wide too and her mouth was slightly open. Edward kept A.C. behind him since he found out about my cravings. I gotta keep my mind to myself next time. Anyway, A.C. hugged her father from behind and watched me. Carlisle was feeling my stomach. He started to push down on it. Then it felt as if something kicked my stomach so I screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry!" Carlisle said and jerked his hands away. He held them up in surrender.

"It's… fine," I said slowly. "Just… keep… doing… whatever… you're… doing…"

Carlisle gave me a worried look but did what I told him to do. He noticed me fidgeting. The reason I was fidgeting was because A.C.'s scent was getting stronger and I started to long for her blood. Jasper knelt by my side and grabbed my hand. Something started moving in my stomach. There were probably monsters inside me. Suddenly, Carlisle stopped moving and stayed frozen. He stared into space.

"What?" I yelled in a worried tone.

Carlisle shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. He gave Carlisle wide, worried eyes.

Carlisle was quiet for a second but then nodded slightly. "Yeah I'm sure."

We all watched Carlisle slowly walk out of the room. It worried me about how he just acted. I'm sure he knows something but just won't tell us.

"I'll be back to check on you, Alice," Esme said. She walked after Carlisle with Rosalie and Emmett following.

Jasper picked me up slowly so I wouldn't feel any pain in my stomach. I ended up feeling it anyway and winced a little. Renesmee looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I eyed A.C. closely, not wanting her to leave my sigh. My cravings were getting worse. Edward saw the look in my eye and told Bella, Renesmee, A.C., and Jasper to go downstairs. Jasper put me into Edward's arms and left with everyone else. Edward put me into a standing position. My throat was on fire at this point. This time, I just had to follow A.C. Quickly, I tried to run downstairs. Unfortunately, Edward caught me by the arm and threw me against the wall. He held me down.

"Let me go!" I yelled and fidgeted in Edward's arms.

Edward held tighter. "How come you have a sudden craving for A.C.'s blood?"

"I don't know! Now let me go!" I exclaimed, still fidgeting.

Finally I broke away from Edward's tight grip. I ran out of the room and into the hallway. Edward ran after me. Before I got to the stairs, Edward grabbed onto me by holding me in a hug. Then he threw us into his old room. We wrestled aggressively on the floor and it hurt my stomach intensely. Edward threw me against the wall again. This time, I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Calm down," Edward said through gritted teeth.

I didn't calm down a single bit. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. Then I yelled, "Let. Me. Go!"

Usually, he would just keep yelling at me. But he didn't this time. While I had a spaz attack, Edward kept quiet. Then, he kissed me fully on the lips.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

One Shock in a Week Would be Fine but _Two _Shocks? People, I Gotta Prepare for Those!

* * *

><p>I pushed Edward away from me. As he was laughing, I punched his chest.<p>

"What's your problem?" Edward laughed and rubbed his chest.

"You. Frickin. Kissed. Me!" I exclaimed and I punched Edward again.

"I was testing something. I thought that if I kissed you, would you get sidetracked from what you were just thinking," Edward said.

"Well it worked," I muttered and crossed my arms.

"C'mon, let's go hunting," Edward said. He picked me up and opened a window. He jumped out with me in his arms. Edward landed on his two feet without a sound. Then, he started running.

When we were in the forest, Edward set me down. We ran our separate ways. I sucked the life out of two deer and two elk. I met back with Edward after the hunting trip. We walked back to our house in silence. My cravings for A.C.'s blood were partially gone.

Edward and I were back at the house within minutes. Everyone greeted us since they didn't even know we were gone. I sat on the couch and A.C. sat next to me. Suddenly, my throat started burning. This painful burn I couldn't ignore. I clutched my neck. Everyone watched me literally wither in pain.

"Edward, didn't you just take her hunting?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded but had a worried look on his face. Right now, it felt like something took all the blood right out of me. A.C.'s blood seemed more appetizing to me right now. Carlisle made A.C. get off the couch and made me lay straight, flat out on my back. He started feeling my stomach again. The same look as the last time came over his face. Edward and A.C. walked upstairs. They came back two minutes later but A.C. has a small bandage around her arm arms. Edward held out a glass full of blood. Carlisle moved back. I tried reaching out my hand to grab the glass of blood but I was too weak. Edward put the glass to my mouth and I started swallowing down the refreshing blood. Edward held the glass for me.

I never tasted this blood before. I couldn't tell if it belonged to a human or an animal. It smelled good too. I didn't want it to end but unfortunately, it did.

When I was done drinking the blood, the burning didn't come back. I sighed in relief.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward nodded with an expressionless look on his face. The two of them walked upstairs.

Everyone sat in the living room with me as Edward and Carlisle talked. I had to go to my room for a quick change of clothing. As I was in the hallway, I overheard Carlisle and Edward's conversation.

"Whose blood did you give Alice?" Carlisle asked. I saw him pacing. I hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

"A.C.'s," Edward said. He had his hands behind his back.

"What?" Carlisle exclaimed. He stopped pacing and looked at Edward in bewilderment.

"A.C. noticed Alice's cravings for her blood. She thought that if she gave Alice her blood, the burning in her throat would stop," Edward explained.

"But what if the cravings come back? What will A.C. do then?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Edward said angrily. He walked out of the room and I stayed hidden. But not for very long. Edward turned around and saw me. He wasn't mad. I could tell because he came up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

So it was _A.C.'s _blood I was drinking. No wonder she had a bandage on her arm. And no wonder the blood tasted so good.

Edward and I pulled away from each other. We both turned around and kept walked to our destination. A.C. was on my mind the whole time.

The next day, everyone was by the ocean. Emmett and Rosalie were by the water, Carlisle and Esme were walking around and A.C., Jasper, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, and I were by the grass area. A.C. sat cross-legged with my head on her lap. Renesmee had her head on my stomach. Bella, Jasper, and Edward stood up. Edward fooled around with Bella when Emmett suddenly came by. Then Emmett pulled Edward's pants down. If Edward was human, then he would've been blushing. Everyone started laughing. Suddenly, Renesmee stopped everyone.

"Shh!" she said. She swiped her hand to make us all be quiet.

We all became silent and looked at her. Her head was still on my stomach.

"Can someone make Auntie Alice laugh again please?" Renesmee asked.

Carlisle and Esme were here now. A.C. looked down but her gaze wasn't towards me. My eyebrows creased in confusion. Then Emmett pulled down Carlisle's pants and man, was Carlisle's face hilarious! I started laughing again along with everyone else.

As Carlisle and Edward pulled their pants up again, Renesmee said, "It laughed!"

Suddenly we were all silent.

"What laughed?" I asked.

"The baby," Renesmee said.

"What baby?" Jasper asked.

"The one in Auntie Alice's stomach!" Renesmee exclaimed.

No one said a word after that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Emmett has _Serious_ Feelings? Since When? And _Another_ Shocker? Wow, I'm on a Roll!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter took <em>forever<em> to update! I've just been caught up with schoolwork. Getting four and a half hours of homework is not fun. Just saying xD**

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>Edward got down on his hands and knees. As he put his ear to my stomach, Renesmee grabbed my hand. I was told to start laughing again but I couldn't. This matter is just too serious. A.C. put her hand on my cheek. Suddenly, I was watching something that A.C. got from the show <em>World's Dumbest<em>. The certain scene was from one of the "World's Dumbest Drivers" episodes. A fourteen year old was driving in the car with two younger kids. The car suddenly flipped over. When the police were there, they tried getting the fourteen year old to admit that he was driving underage. Then you suddenly hear one of the younger kids yell, "It's Austin's fault! It's always Austin's fault!"

I bursted out laughing not only because of what the little kid said, but because of the fact that the fourteen year old went through all that trouble just to get ice cream. Now I see why A.C. picked that one video to show me. I was still laughing when she took her hand away. Renesmee still held my hand and Edward still had his ear to my stomach. Then, he sat back up.

As everyone looked at him (and once I stopped laughing), Edward said, "Renesmee's right. There's a baby in Alice's stomach."

"I told ya so!" Renesmee yelled happily.

"That can't be true," I said. My head was still on A.C.'s lap. She didn't look too happy.

"So that's what I felt…" Carlisle whispered aloud. It was only to himself though.

"Yeah, your baby feels like a_ rock_," Renesmee told me.

She moved my hand to my stomach. When she pushed it down, sure enough, a baby was in there. I was able to feel the head, arms, and legs. Like Renesmee said, it felt like a rock. I also felt something else hard but I couldn't make out what it was. Carlisle knelt down and felt the baby.

"It grows fast," Carlisle said. "Just from yesterday until today, it quadrupled its height and weight. Maybe you'll give birth to it in about two days."

My mouth dropped. "Two days?"

Carlisle nodded.

Me giving birth? Well that's scary! You're probably wondering what's so scary about it when I already gave birth once. Sorry to break it to you but I gave birth to A.C. when I was _human_ and I don't remember my human life. Yep, that's the typical life of me, Alice Cullen! Or if I was human, I would be known as Mary Alice Brandon. But you guys get the point right? Yes you do. Great! You guys rock! Smiley faces to everyone!

Anyway, knowing that I had a baby inside me explained the sudden cravings for A.C.'s blood and the sudden "monsters inside me" feeling. I covered my face with my hands. Jasper felt my stomach. The baby inside it started kicking and I winced. In a flash, Jasper had his hand back at his side. I stretched out my hand for him to grab and he did.

"Maybe we should go back to the house," Emmett suggested. He looked scared which was unusual for him. He's usually hyped up for this kind of stuff.

"C'mon," Rosalie said. She started taking Emmett away but he looked back at me.

"Jasper, take Alice back," Esme ordered.

Carlisle stood up and he and Esme waited for Jasper and me. Edward carried A.C. while Bella carried Renesmee. With me in his arms, Jasper started walking slowly and silently. No one was able to talk except for Renesmee and Carlisle; they were happy since they're theories were true. I looked back at A.C. She looked as if tears were coming to her eyes. Looking at her sad, gray eyes made me feel so bad. I sighed and looked away.

We were soon back at the house. Jasper set me down on the couch in the living room. I noticed A.C. walking straight up the stairs and to our room. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee went to their cabin. As, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the dining room, Emmett came and stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey," Emmett said dully, totally not like himself.

I moved into a sitting position for Emmett to sit down next to me. He sat down and put his arm around me. Then he started talking.

"So… how's life?" he asked but he wasn't looking at me.

"Fine," I said and stared at him. "Why are you sitting here and not acting like the awesome Emmett Cullen I know?"

Emmett smiled slightly but it soon slipped away.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face when you found out that you're pregnant… I've never seen you so scared and freaked out in my life," Emmett said quietly. He still didn't look at me.

"I've been more scared and freaked out before," I said. "So what's your emotion towards it?"

"Scared I guess. Or maybe worried," Emmett said.

"Or both?"

Emmett nodded. I sighed and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stayed in that position for about five minutes. We pulled away. Before Emmett stood up, he kissed the side of my forehead. As he stood up, I quickly pulled him back down by the hand.

"Are you excited for my upcoming, uh, vampire baby?" I asked.

"I guess," Emmett said.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. I pushed his hand down so he could feel my rock-hard baby. He felt the head, legs, and arms. Maybe he felt the other rock-hard thing that I felt earlier but I couldn't be sure. A huge smile came across his face.

He pulled his hand away and said, "High five!" Still smiling, he put his hand up. I slapped my hand against his. Then he put turned it into a fist. "Pound it," he said and I punched his fist. Emmett laughed like he usually did. Yep, he was back to normal all right. He hugged me again. Again, he kissed the side of my forehead and got up to go back to Rosalie.

The next day, A.C. and I were in our room while everyone else hunted. I had a bottle of blood in my hand since I couldn't go hunting with a fat baby belly. Being seen with a fat, pregnant stomach is embarrassing!

"You're not fat; you're fluffy!" A.C. exclaimed.

"Can you, like, _not_ read my mind?" I asked.

A.C. rolled her eyes. Then she said, "You know that one day when I asked you if you had another child, would you still love me?"

I nodded.

"Well, earlier that day, I had a vision of you and Jasper with a baby," A.C. explained.

"You mean, you saw this coming?" I asked and looked down at my almost full-sized baby belly.

"Uh-huh," A.C. said. She was quiet for a minute but then started talking again. "Then I saw another vision. It ruined my mood for the rest of the day."

"What did you see?"

"I saw that once the babies were born, you would act like I was never here," A.C. said.

"A.C., you know I would never act like that," I said. Then I realized what she said. My eyes widened. "Ba_bies_?"

A.C. nodded. "You're having twins."

I put my hand on my stomach. I felt the first baby but also felt that "something else" the first day I realized I was pregnant. Sure enough, I noticed it was a head.

"Can you get Jasper?" I asked. "And your father and Emmett?"

A.C. nodded and walked out of the room. I wrapped my hands around my stomach until A.C., Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were in the room. I grabbed Jasper's hand and made him feel the other baby.

"Twins?" Jasper asked.

I nodded with panic in my eyes.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Jasper said and hugged me. He rubbed my back to keep my calm.

"So we're gonna have two new people in the family?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. Edward was silent the whole time.

Jasper looked at A.C. "As you told us in the forest, you saw this coming. Did you at least see what the gender the twins will be?"

"Girls," I said and everyone looked at me. "They'll be girls."

"Any name suggestions?" Edward asked.

"Well for the middle names, you could use Alice and Mary," A.C. said.

"I like Carly for the first name," Jasper said. "It's like naming her after Carlisle. Now for the other one…"

"How 'bout Jalice? It's your names mixed together," A.C. said. "Renesmee said it's your 'couple name'." A.C. started giggling.

"We should use Jalice…" I said.

A.C. got serious. "Are you really gonna use it? I was only joking around."

"Well, for once your joke went right," Jasper said. He went up to A.C. and hugged her. Surprisingly, he even kissed the top of her head. I saw A.C. blush.

Jasper came back to me and kissed my stomach. "Carly and Jalice, I cannot_ wait_ to see you!"

Jasper was happy. I was too but I couldn't get what A.C. said out of my head. But I could tell she's happy. She gave us the middle names and one of the names for the twins. What more could I ask from her?

"So… who gets what middle name?" Edward asked.

"Carly Alice and Jalice Mary," I said quickly. "And their last name will be Hale."

Carly Alice Hale and Jalice Mary Hale. That had a nice ring to it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Pain, Burns, Screeching, Scares, and Worries. Warning: You Might Wanna Brace Yourselves for This One

The next day, Jasper and I paced up and down in the living room. We were waiting for that special moment. I was getting impatient since I saw no vision of me giving birth any time soon. The rest of the family was in the living room too. They stared at me, Jasper, and occasionally A.C.

"Is it time _now_? Renesmee asked, sitting upside-down on the recliner.

"No," I said.

Renesmee was quiet for about a second before she asked me a question again. "How 'bout now?"

"Renesmee!" Edward scolded.

"Edward, it's fine," I said. "I'm getting impatient too."

I picked up Renesmee before she was able to feel all of her blood touch her brain. I sat on the recliner and put Renesmee on my lap. She hugged me tightly. A.C. came up to us. She hugged me around my neck and rested her head on top of mine.

"Alice, are they coming now?" Jasper asked and stopped pacing.

I shook my head.

"Maybe they're not coming today," Rosalie said.

I sighed and then groaned. These twins _have_ to get here soon. I'll probably go crazy if they don't come today.

Renesmee put her ear to my stomach. "Even the baby is getting impatient."

"Which one?" I asked.

Everyone but A.C., Edward, Jasper, and Emmett look at me. Crap, I forgot to tell them that I'm having twins!

"Oh, I'm having twin girls," I told them.

"Girls?" Bella asked.

"_Twin_ girls?" Esme added.

"Yup! And they're names are Carly Alice and Jalice Mary!" Jasper exclaimed happily and patted my shoulder. I looked up and smiled slightly at him.

"Carly's gonna have my name!" Renesmee beamed. "Or my middle name at least."

"And Jalice and I have the same middle name," A.C. told Renesmee. They gave each other high fives.

"Where'd you get the name Jalice from?" Bella asked.

"From A.C. She said that Renesmee thinks it's me and Alice's 'couple name'," Jasper explained using air quotes.

Renesmee smiled a smile that made her eyes close. A.C. giggled at it. We all noticed Renesmee glare at her. Sisters these days.

We were all quiet for about an hour. Renesmee even almost fell asleep. But she stayed awake from the constant kicking made by the twins. The twins were impatient. Sharp pains ran through my body. My throat started burning. Then, one of the twins kicked my stomach with too much force. I winced loudly and A.C. and Renesmee stopped hugging me. Everyone eyed me with fear.

"Is it time _now_?" Renesmee asked with wide eyes.

With pain going all through my body, I nodded weakly and said, "Yes."

Everyone moved fast. Renesmee jumped off of my lap and A.C. backed away from the recliner. Jasper picked me up and he ran to our room. He laid me on the couch with him under me as everyone entered the room. A.C. stood behind us. Carlisle came up to me and checked to make sure the twins weren't ripping through my scar. I honestly didn't care if they did; I just wanted them out of my stomach. I took heavy breaths as I waited for Carlisle to do something. Bella held my hand, trying to reassure me. If only I remembered every detail to giving birth to A.C. Then I wouldn't be as scared as I am now. Edward held Renesmee. Her eyes were wide with fear. Rosalie hugged Emmett. Emmett looked nervous. This was probably the first time I've seen him like this. Esme had her hand over her mouth. Carlisle put his hands on my stomach, making sure the twins were in the perfect position for me to give birth to them. Speaking of the twins, they were now pushing against my stomach.

Carlisle looked at me. "Ready?"

"Mhm," I said quietly. It sounded like I was crying. I squeezed Bella's hand.

Carlisle was getting me ready for my natural birth. Jasper held me tightly and everyone kept still. It was so quiet that even humans could've been able to hear A.C. and Renesmee's heartbeats without a stethoscope. As I said before, Carlisle was getting me ready to give a natural birth but something made him stop. He put his hand on my stomach and noticed that the twins kicking even more. Then he put his ear to my stomach.

I was breathing too heavily to ask what was going on so Jasper asked it for me. "Why did you stop? What are the twins doing?"

Carlisle didn't answer.

"Honey, what's wrong with the twins?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"They want their mom and dad," Carlisle whispered but we were all able to tell that it was to himself. He lifted his head from my stomach.

"Get. Them. Out! They. Can't. Take. It. Any. Longer!" I yelled but I said each word in between breaths.

Carlisle got to work again.

"Carlisle you're going to have to hurry. The twins are one hundred percent vampire. They'll get impatient quick-" Edward was interrupted.

Suddenly one of the twins ripped apart my scar. I screamed so loud that the Quileute tribe was probably able to hear me. A.C. and Renesmee covered their eyes and cringed. Everyone was wide-eyed as they watched Baby A crawl out of my stomach. My breaths were heavier and Bella's grip around my hand was tighter. Or maybe it was _my_ grip that got tighter… Anyway, Carlisle grabbed onto Baby A before she fell to the ground. He handed her over to Esme who wrapped her in a white towel. Since I wasn't human, Baby A didn't come out all bloody but that was a good thing. Baby B started to come out. Her hand was visible but once it touched my skin, it stung. I screamed again. Emmett and Edward pointed out that Baby B stopped moving.

"What's-" I asked but couldn't finish my sentence.

"She doesn't want to hurt you," Edward said and smiled.

Jalice. Baby B was going to be Jalice Mary Hale. No matter what Jasper says, Baby B is going to be Jalice whether he likes it or not.

Carlisle went up to Jalice and pulled her out. It stung and burned like hell but I tried not to scream for Jalice's sake. Sadly, I failed at not screaming. As I screamed, Jalice winced and reached her hand out for me. Unfortunately, Esme wrapped her in a white towel right away. Baby A, Carly Alice, was in Emmett's arms and Jalice got put into Edward's. Carlisle ran out of the room for about a second. When he came back, he held a cup of vampire venom.

"I knew I was going to end up needing this," he said to himself. He came up to my stomach. "Hold your breath, Alice," he told me.

I tried but tiny breaths still passed through. Carlisle held my ripped up stomach in place. My scar was going to be worse and uglier than ever before. Then Carlisle told me that once the venom hit my skin, it would burn. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. I started to feel Bella's hand squeeze my hand even tighter (if that was even possible). I forgot she was there. Slowly, Carlisle poured the venom on my stomach.

My eyes shot wide open. An earsplitting screech left my mouth. A.C. and Renesmee cringed even more with their ears covered. They also had their eyes shut tightly. Carly and Jalice were wincing since my screeching hurt their tiny eardrums. Jasper held me down tightly enough so my back wouldn't arch. Let me tell you, once venom hits ripped up skin, there's only one word needed to describe it! And that word is (drumroll please): agonizing! I hope you guys actually did the drumroll because if you didn't, then you're lucky that I'm in too much pain to move.

Anyway, while still in agonizing pain, Edward yelled out something that any vampire mother giving birth to vampire babies wouldn't want to hear:

"Baby B has a tear by her collar bone!"

I gave Edward a frantic look. In my mind, I told him, _It's Jalice._

"Sorry, _Jalice_ has a tear by her collar bone," Edward said and I gave him a weak smile.

Carlisle took Jalice out of Edward's arms. That's when I heard her crying a little. I ignored the pain and burns I was feeling right now and looked at Jalice in Carlisle's arms.

"Besides the fact that Jalice didn't want to hurt her mother, another reason she stopped moving was because of that tear," Edward explained.

Carlisle nodded and dipped his hands in the cup of venom. He rubbed it on Jalice's tear. Poor little Jalice started to scream. It wasn't loud but just by knowing the fact that one of our daughters was hurt, it made Jasper and I cover our ears. The stinging in my stomach stopped but I was still freaking out like an idiot.

"Alice, she's going to be okay," Bella said quietly.

I was practically crying just without the human tears. Jalice was in pain. If Jalice was in pain, then what if something was wrong with Carly?

"Nothing's wrong with her," A.C. and Edward said at the same time.

But Emmett was hiding Carly's face.

"What's wrong with Carly? Why is Emmett hiding her face?" Jasper asked and looked at Emmett. I looked at Emmett too.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just noticing that she has freckles," Emmett said.

Okay so now we'll have a freckle-faced child in the family. Aww! How adorable! I don't know where Carly got it from though...

Jalice finally stopped screaming. Jasper and I uncovered our ears and looked at her. She was crying a little in Carlisle's arms from the pain. Emmett came up to us with Carly. I leaned my body forward so Jasper could sit up a little. I leaned back down against his body. Emmett handed Carly to him. Carlisle came by me and Bella let go of my hand. She walked back to Renesmee and Edward. For some reason, Rosalie looked depressed about something.

_Is it because everyone has children but her_? I asked Edward through mind.

Edward nodded and I was the only one who saw him do that. I sighed. Ugh. There goes Rosalie's jealousy again. Now she's probably complaining in her head that her human life was so perfect but being a vampire ruined it.

Edward chuckled at me and shook his head slightly as he heard me think that.

Carlisle put Jalice in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking. The white towel she was wrapped in matched her pale-white skin. Everyone left the room to leave Jasper, Carly, Jalice, and me alone. Carlisle and A.C. stayed in the room with us though. I had so many questions to ask Carlisle. Plus, I didn't want A.C. to leave anyway.

"Carlisle," Jasper started, "Carly's eyes are open. How come Jalice's aren't?"

Okay, now that scared me.

"I don't know. It night be the fact that she's scared about something," Carlisle said.

"She's scared because she thinks Alice is mad at her," A.C. said as she walked over to stand by Carlisle.

"Why would I be mad at her?" I asked.

"Because she gave you pain," A.C. said. "I know you're not mad at her. I'm just saying what's in Jalice's head."

Aww, poor Jalice! I wouldn't ever be mad at her if that was the reason! I looked at her collarbone and noticed a scar. That's obviously where her skin ripped.

"I'll let the twins stay with you two for now but at around midnight, I'm going to have to take them away," Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"To see their growing rate. Renesmee grew pretty fast and from what Edward told me, so did A.C. The thing is, they're only half vampire. Picture how fast a full vampire baby will grow," Carlisle explained.

"What if they don't grow? I mean, vampires don't age," A.C. said.

"We'll soon find out," Carlisle said.

"If they will age, what age will they stop aging at?" I asked.

"We'll see," Carlisle said.

He patted Jasper's shoulder and kissed my forehead. Before he walked out of the room, he patted Carly and Jalice's head. Then he went downstairs to be with the others.

"Carly's eyes are yellow," A.C. said. "I wonder if Jalice's will be yellow too."

I wish A.C. would stop talking about eyes. It was making me nervous to see that Jalice wouldn't open hers. She won't even stop _shaking_. Something was probably wrong. And just by thinking that, I scared myself. It made me hold Jalice tighter to my body.

Jalice suddenly stopped shaking. I was the only one who noticed this since A.C. and Jasper were too busy looking at Carly. Nervousness rushed through my body. Jalice started to move her eyes. I tapped Jasper and he and A.C. looked at me. I pointed out what Jalice was doing. All three of us were silent. Carly fidgeted in Jasper's arms. Jalice's eyes moved even more. All of a sudden, my mouth dropped. The nerves that were going crazy in my body were now calm. Big, yellow eyes that belonged to Jalice Mary Hale were staring at me.

A smile went across Jalice's face as she recognized me as her mother.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Trying Not to Smell A.C.'s Blood, Jalice's Screaming, Wearing Blindfolds, Being Rushed Down the Stairs, But in the End, it Turned Out Pretty Amazing

* * *

><p>I couldn't talk. Jalice's smile got wider. She stuck her hand out of the towel and moved it towards me. Slowly, I moved my hand towards hers. Her tiny fingers wrapped around my thumb. I probably would've cried tears of joy if I was human.<p>

"Aww, that's so cute!" A.C. yelled. "Do you think she will get embarrassed when she's older if we keep talking about this moment?"

I looked at her and made that shocked sound. "Uh, hey man, you giggled like crazy when you were born!"

"Says you! You don't remember your human past so you wouldn't know the truth," A.C. said.

"Didn't you show your mom her past?" Jasper asked.

"Aww, dude! You ruined it!" A.C. exclaimed and I giggled.

Still holding Jalice in my arms, I moved into a sitting position. Jasper handed Carly to A.C. and he sat in a sitting position too. Before A.C. gave Carly back to him, she yelled:

"Ow! She bit me!"

I heard A.C. sucking the side of her finger to stop it from bleeding. Jasper and I tried not to pay attention since A.C.'s blood easily catches our attention. Her blood is actually the most attractive blood to any vampire, especially to Edward and me since we're her parents. Once A.C. gave Carly back to Jasper, I saw Carly trying to get to A.C.'s blood. I looked at Jalice to see her reaction. She was perfectly still and it seemed not to bother her.

I took my chances and looked at A.C. I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," A.C. mumbled. "It stopped bleeding."

I sighed of relief and looked away from her. A.C. noticed how nervous I was so she came up and hugged me around my neck. I rested my head on her collar bone.

Jasper wanted to try holding Jalice. As we switched babies, Carly was perfectly fine in my arms but Jalice started screaming in Jasper's. The scream was way too high-pitched for A.C. to bear so she covered her eyes and started cringing. My eyes were wide with fear and so were Jasper's. We didn't know what to do. Quickly, I put a hand on Jalice's tiny hand and she squeezed my thumb (or at least tried to). Her screaming went down a boat load of notches but she was gasping a little. Carlisle suddenly came into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked with panic in his eyes.

"Jalice got scared," Jasper said.

Carlisle walked over by us. He examined Jalice closely. "Well, her eyes are finally open and it looks like she's already starting to get along with people," he said as he looked at Jalice's hand squeezing my thumb.

He stayed for about five minutes longer and then left the room. Jasper grabbed Carly from the one arm I was carrying her in and I grabbed Jalice. She instantly calmed down. Once she was comfortable in my arms again, I saw her look at A.C. A.C. noticed it too and looked at me. I looked at Jasper. Jasper shrugged. I was about to hand Jalice to A.C. until she said:

"I'm not gonna hold her."

"Why?" I asked.

"You saw what she did when Jasper was holding her!" A.C. exclaimed.

"If you keep yelling, you're going to make Carly and Jalice scream now hold Jalice," I demanded and tried putting Jalice in A.C.'s arms. A.C. backed up. "What?" I asked.

"She's a mommy's girl," A.C. said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "So are you."

"But what if _she_ bites me?" A.C. asked.

"Jalice won't bit you," I said. A.C. gave me an uneasy look. "I promise." I handed Jalice to her.

Surprisingly, Jalice didn't scream. She was still. Jasper was shocked. I pulled A.C. onto my lap. This time, she rested her head on _my _collar bone. Jalice took steady breaths and didn't make any more noises. Thank God.

At midnight, Carlisle came in and took Carly and Jalice. A.C. was on the floor sleeping. Why the floor? I have no clue. Anyway, my baby belly was completely gone and I was back to being thin again. I held Jasper tightly as I waited for the time to pass. To make it pass faster, I decided to look in the future.

The first vision was tomorrow's weather. Sunny. Very sunny. Well, I guess vampires can't go out tomorrow unless everyone wants a portable, waterproof, bulletproof, beautiful, white, pale, shiny disco call with them. To the next vision I go!

Okay so the next vision… hmm… Jasper and I… uh-huh… okay, okay… okay, uh, WHOA! You guys do _not _need to know about that one! Moving on!

But I couldn't move on. Jasper shook me and when I was back to the present, it was sunny out. Morning! I wanted to check on Jalice. I heard her screaming half way through the night. That child honestly scares the crap out of me sometimes. Anyway, A.C. came into the room. I didn't even know that she was gone. She walked up to Jasper and me.

"Carlisle said that you guys can see Carly and Jalice now," A.C. said.

Jasper squeezed my hand. Then, A.C. gave us black blindfolds.

"And we need these because…?" I asked.

"Be_cause_, Carly and Jalice really changed. It's a surprise for both of you so you can't look until I tell ya too!" A.C. exclaimed.

Jasper gave me a look. "Can you see what's coming?"

I tried looking. The thing is, I started to smell a disgusting dog smell.

"You brought the werewolves here, didn't you?" I yelled to A.C.

"Maybe," she said with a typical prankster smile.

I glared at her.

"I love you!" she exclaimed and put on a forced smile.

"You better," I muttered.

A.C. giggled and then kissed both of my cheeks. She grabbed my blindfold and put it on for me. Knowing A.C., she would tie it too hard… and that's exactly what she ended up doing. I spoke too soon.

"Ow, A.C.! Are you, like, _trying_ to squeeze everything out from the inside of my head?" I asked and I heard Jasper laugh. I tried smacking him but I smacked air instead. Jasper started to laugh even harder.

"C'mon!" A.C. yelled happily.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. Jasper followed us but ran into me half the time since he couldn't see. A.C. tried rushing us down the stairs.

I pulled her back. "Dude, you're gonna make us fall."

"How do you know that wasn't my goal?" A.C. asked but laughed.

My mouth dropped but Jasper and I started laughing too. We kept walking.

Pretty soon we were in the living room. A.C. wouldn't let Jasper and I take our blindfolds off. The smell of werewolf filled the room. I recognized Jacob and Sethy. There were two other smells but I couldn't tell who they belonged too. Even though it smells nothing like these things, both smells reminded me of flowers and citrus fruit. Don't ask why! They just do!

Anyway, I could tell that someone hugged Jasper very roughly from the sudden "oomph" that left his mouth. But then, someone ever so slightly taller than A.C. hugged me softly. It acted like I was fragile or something. But this person gave me a right squeeze like Jalice didn't to my thumb the day before. I hugged this person back and I felt it smile. I knew A.C. was smiling over by Sethy. Suddenly, the scent this person had gave me the reminder of flowers and citrus fruits. Now I know who the smells belong too. I also have an idea of who is hugging me right now:

Jalice.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Looks Like Jalice Isn't Getting Her Father's Power

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year's Everyone! :D<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>I took off my blindfold and looked at the person hugging me. All I saw was long, black, straight hair. The person in Jasper's arms was similar to the one in mine. I looked at A.C. and through mind, I asked who was hugging me. It was just to make sure that my guess was right.<p>

"Jalice," A.C. mouthed.

So I _was_ right! Yay! Anyway, I kind of knew it was Jalice from the gentleness of the hug compared to what Carly gave Jasper. Both twins pulled away from Jasper and me. Carly showed her perfect white teeth while smiling but Jalice did it very little. They looked the same but at the same time, they looked different. Their similarities were that they both have long, straight, black hair with side bangs. There was also the height. They looked like they could pass for thirteen year olds. The yellow eyes and pale skin was another thing. Carly was different from Jalice because she had some freckles that were too dark to not notice on her face just like Emmett told Jasper and me. Also, Jalice already took a major liking to black mascara and black eyeliner. She kind of had too much on. It was hard to tell if these two were fraternal or identical. I decided to choose later.

"Hi!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"Hello," Jalice said quietly.

"Which one's which?" Jasper whispered to me.

"I'm Carly! Jalice is the one with too much make up on," Carly explained.

"Hey!" Jalice yelled and she glared at her twin.

"Now, now, let's not start fighting," Carlisle said. "Anyway, I need to show your mother and father something. You both have to come with us. A.C., you can come too."

A.C. stopped hugging Sethy and she, Jasper, Jalice, Carly, and I followed Carlisle to his study. When we were there, Carlisle sat Carly and Jalice on his desk. A.C. stood next to them. Then, Carlisle turned to Jasper and me.

"I've been noticing that Jalice is… different… from normal vampires," Carlisle whispered.

"What do you mean by different?" I asked.

"I mean, her senses aren't as great as a normal vampire's," Carlisle explained. "It may be a birth defect of some sort."

Since when did vampires have birth defects? I thought we were "perfect"?

"What's a birth defect?" Carly asked.

"He didn't say anything about that," Jalice said.

"Yes he did," A.C. said and looked at Carly. "A birth defect is when something is wrong with you because of birth… I think… I could be wrong but stop being so nosey!"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," Carlisle started, "Jalice has human-shaped teeth but so does Carly. They'll get sharper as they keep hunting. I have to test Jalice for a minute on her senses."

Carlisle turned off the lights. Since I have raptor vision, I was still able to see everything exactly the way it was. I didn't even notice that Carlisle had the windows covered. He turned to Jalice, A.C., and Carly.

"Jalice, what do you see?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jalice said. "It's pitch black in here."

"A.C.?"

"I see outlines of everything."

"How about you, Carly?"

"I could see everything exactly how I saw it when the lights were on."

Carlisle turned the lights on. I heard him mutter "Cullen." Then he asked:

"Jalice, what did you just hear?"

"The room was silent."

"A.C.?"

"You muttered something but I couldn't make out what."

"Carly?"

"You muttered 'Cullen.' Hey, isn't that my mom's last name?" Carly asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It's mine, Esme's, Edward's, Emmett's, Renesmee's, and A.C.'s too."

Carly and Jalice looked at A.C. with confusion. She didn't look back at them. I was getting worried about Jalice. A.C. couldn't see in the dark perfectly and she couldn't hear what Carlisle said perfectly but that's because she's half human. Carly did everything perfect like a normal vampire. So far her senses were as good as a vampire's. Jalice, well, I don't know what's up with her. I looked at Jasper. He was studying Jalice. In his mind, he was probably thinking the same thing as me. Carlisle walked out of the room but was back in a second.

"Now," he said, "Jalice, what scent do you smell in the air?"

"Mmmm… Sorry, all I smell is air."

"A.C.?"

"Werewolf."

"Carly?"

"Sethy _and_ Jacob the werewolves on the third floor in Uncle Edward's old room. Carly said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are we doing this?"

Carlisle ignored the question. "Now, I'll give you each one cup of blood and you just tell me what it tastes like. Jalice, you start."

Jalice took a sip. "Just plain blood."

"I taste dog's blood," A.C. said. She made a face of disgust as she tried to swallow the blood. That's what she gets from eating human food all the time.

"It's a husky's blood," Carly said and chugged the rest down her throat.

Carlisle's eyebrows creased in hesitation. I saw A.C. nod. She stuck out her arm that already had a scar on it. Carefully, Carlisle cut her arm with a pocket knife. As blood gushed out of A.C.'s arm, Jasper, Carly, and I stared at it. Jalice didn't seem to notice. Some of A.C.'s blood was poured into a cup. Carlisle gave it to Jalice as A.C. wrapped her cut with a bandage.

Once Jalice was finished chugging A.C.'s blood, Carlisle asked her, "Was there any difference between this blood and the animal blood?"

"They tasted the same," Jalice said.

Carlisle nodded and took the cup back. He motioned for Jasper and I to go in the hallway. Scared for what we were about hear, even though we had an idea of it, we did what we were told. We walked into the hallway hand in hand. Carlisle came out shortly after us. He faced us.

"Jalice's sense work like a human's," he said.

My mouth dropped. I was so shocked. "But… she's a vampire."

"Or is she somehow not?" Jasper asked, bewildered by the news.

"There's no beating heart and no blood in her system. She moves fast and graceful so she is indeed a vampire. Her strength is a little weak but it will improve as time goes on," Carlisle explained.

"But why is she like this?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours."

I sighed. A.C. came out of Carlisle's study with the twins following her. She was about to hug me but once Jalice came and stood next to me, she thought twice. For some reason, a sad look came over her face. Jalice looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Carly said that something's wrong with me," she said. "She says that I'm not a normal vampire so I'll have to go to some mental institution for vampires."

I flinched when "mental institution" was said since I spent some of my human life in one. I told Jalice, "Just ignore her. You're normal." I felt like I was lying when I said "You're normal." I was starting to believe Carlisle and Carly myself.

Carlisle left up by smiling and going back into his study. A.C. stormed off and rushed downstairs to go by Edward she was starting to worry me too.

"Hey mom," Carly started, "how come A.C. can read minds and we can't? And why do you call her A.C.?"

"Uh, she can read minds because, uh, she just can and we call her A.C. because, uh, her name is Alice Cullen too," I explained.

"Why'd you name her the same thing as you?" Carly asked.

"And why do you keep asking so many questions?" Jasper asked. "C'mon, let's go outside."

Jasper and Carly were outside within five seconds. Carly cheered for herself for beating him to it. I walked slowly to the living room with Jalice. No one was on the living room so I put on_ Keeping Up With the Kardashians_. I plopped onto the couch and Jalice sat next to me. The TV show dragged since it was a boring episode. I changed the channel to MTV and _Jersey Shore_ was on. "I can't see over the counter because I'm a frickin smurf!" Oh wow Snookie! I know _exactly_ how you feel!

"Mom?" Jalice asked.

"What?" I answered and looked at her.

"How come we can see the future? Is it because you can?" Jalice asked.

"Mhm," I said and nodded at the same time. Then I realized what she said. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Carly, and A.C.," Jalice said.

"You can see the future too?" I asked. "Since when?"

"I don't remember, we could also tell people what we're thinking just by putting our hands on their cheeks. How come we can do that?" Jalice asked.

I shrugged. "Must be a sister thing."

"But Renesmee can do it too."

I didn't say anything. Keep silent is what I'm going to have to do a lot now. I don't think Jalice and Carly would want to know about my past with Edward and how I got A.C. I barely remember it myself.

Jalice noticed my silence but she ignored it. "I could do something else that Carly and A.C. can't do."

"Like what?" I asked.

Jalice was quiet for a minute but then said, "I could give human traits to vampires. I was practicing it earlier today. It never works on me or Aunt Bella though."

"How come it won't work on you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jalice said and she shrugged at the same time. "Carly told me that my senses didn't work how a vampire's should. Half of me says it's because of my power but the other half thinks it's just because I'm developing late or something. I could use my power by touching the person but I could also do it through mind. Uncle Edward says that mind powers can't be done with Aunt Bella. That's why I can't do it to her. But I could do it to you. Wanna see?"

"Sure," I said but I didn't believe it.

But sure enough, I had a beating heart and tears streaming down my cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Jasper Decided to Throw Rocks for the Twins to Catch. . . . Lovely

* * *

><p>I felt the tears on my cheeks. My mouth dropped and I looked at Jalice. Then, Jasper and Carly walked into the room.<p>

"Hey! Jalice, your power works on mom!" Carly exclaimed. "But what's that thumping noise?"

Carly came up to me and put her ear against my new beating heart. She listened to it for a while. Way too not surprisingly, she started talking about it.

"The beating noise is in your chest. A.C. and Renesmee have it too. Why is that?" she asked.

I shrugged and gave Jalice a look. She stopped using her power on me. The beating in my chest stopped and the tears stopped coming. I wiped away the tears that were still on my cheeks. Carly looked confused.

"The beating stopped… why is there beating noises in humans' chest? And why would A.C. and Renesmee have it in their chests if they're vampires?" Carly asked.

I looked at Jasper for an explanation. He shook his head that had wide eyes and he shrugged. I looked back at Carly.

"You must be hearing things. I don't hear beating noises in their chests," I said.

Carly gave me a suspicious look but then shrugged it off. She dragged Jasper to another room. What a daddy's girl.

Jalice looked up at me. She was slouching in her seat. I changed the channel back to _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_. On _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_, they suddenly started swearing frantically. I quickly covered Jalice's ears. Hey people, I know she's "thirteen" but she hasn't learned the language normal people use. And she doesn't need to learn now. Saying suck, frickin, crap, and hell are okay but not those other words! Anyway, when the swearing finally stopped, I uncovered Jalice's ears. A.C. came in the room. She didn't sit down. From the corner of my eye, I saw her glare at Jalice.

The next day, Jasper, Jalice, Carly, A.C., and I were hunting in the forest. A.C. walked slowly behind us. I went back by her. She looked at me and her eyes looked as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, looking away from.

"Something's wrong," I said.

"Nothing's wrong!" A.C. growled angrily. She was giving me a glare.

I sighed. "Bear hug?"

Almost immediately, A.C. was in my arms. I hugged her tightly. Jasper looked back at me but I gave him a look saying, "Keep hunting with the twins." He nodded and motioned the twins to start running. Jasper also told Carly to hold Jalice's hand since the scenery would be blurry to her with her human-like eyes. The twins did what they were told.

I let go of A.C. "Seriously, what's the problem?"

A.C. looked down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Do we really have to?"

I sighed and shook my head.

A.C. walked away and went down her own path. I ran and caught up with Jasper and the twins. Carly was smiling since her first prey was a mountain lion. Jalice was quiet about it as usual.

Jasper walked up to me. "Where's A.C.?"

"She went down a different path," I explained.

Jasper nodded. We went on with hunting for a while and ended shortly. A.C. met us by the river. Me and everyone else jumped over it, Again, A.C. walked slowly behind us. Carly got impatient with her and started groaning. I gave her a look that clearly said, "Shut up." She was silent for once.

Jalice and Carly walked ahead. Jasper had a rock at hand. I watched as he threw it to one of the twins. Jalice caught it and threw it back. When Jasper threw it again, both of the twins collided when they tried to catch it. Jasper, the twins, and I started laughing. Jasper kept throwing the rock and it almost hit the twin's heads a few times (it's a violent game of catch you know). A.C. kept calling for me impatiently.

I ignored it.


	11. Chapter 10: AC's POV

Chapter 10:

I Hate Jasper So Much I Wish He Would Just Fall in a Hole and Die

* * *

><p><strong>So... Instead of studying for finals, I did this! :D<strong>

**-Dommy**

**P.S.: This chapter is in A.C.'s point of view.**

* * *

><p>I kept calling for my mom. Dozens of times she ignored me. She was too busy paying attention to Carly and Jalice. My problems with them: Carly doesn't stop talking and Jalice is way too quiet. Also, my mom won't stop paying attention to them.<p>

"Mom!" I yelled angrily.

She turned around and I could tell she was annoyed. "What?

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

My mom rolled her eyes and walked forward with everyone else. That's obviously a yes. I walked forward too, making sure I was behind them. I wanted to be behind them because I didn't want to get caught in their mushy gushy family stuff. Carly and Jalice looked back at me a lot.

_She's so weird. I don't understand why she has a beating sound in her chest. And why can she read minds but not me and Jalice?_ Carly thought.

_A.C. is so moody_, Jalice thought. Even her thoughts were like whispers.

"Well, if you don't want me knowing what you're thinking, keep your thoughts to yourself," I muttered.

Jalice was the only one who didn't look back at me.

I smiled and did the peace sign with my hands. Everyone gave me a weird look. I skipped ahead like a preppy person and tried to get on everybody's nerves. It kind of worked. I laughed to myself and ran the rest of the way home while everyone else walked.

I was the first on back at the house. Renesmee came up to me and gave me a hug. As I hugged her back, she looked up at me and said:

"Yo sis!"

"_Bonjour_," I said with my awesome French skills. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" Nessie beamed. "Did you enjoy your hunting trip?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Where's dad?"

"In our cabin," Nessie told me.

"'Kay, thanks," I said.

I shrugged out of the hug and walked towards Renesmee, Bella, and my dad's cabin. Renesmee didn't follow me. Instead, she went into the main Cullen house. When I was by my dad's cabin, I walked right in. I usually didn't knock since I was his daughter. My dad was sitting on the couch and looked like he was expecting me.

"I've been expecting you," my dad, Edward Cullen, said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hey dad."

My dad got off of the couch and hugged me. "Hey kiddo."

I pulled out of the hug, "Dad, do you like Carly and Jalice?"

"Yes why? Do you have a problem with them?"

"Well, Carly talks too much-"

"Oh, like you don't?"

I stepped on my dad's foot and then slapped him. "As I was saying, Carly talks too much and Jalice is too quiet. Also, mom ignores me and doesn't stop paying attention to the twins. She probably loves them more than me."

My dad put his hands on my shoulders and bent down so we were eye to eye. "Your mother loves each and every one of you three the same way."

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right_.

"Alice." Oh, God. He said my real name sternly. That's bad…

"Sorry."

"Anyway," my dad went on, "don't you ever think that your mother doesn't love you."

"But I saw-"

"Ignore what you've seen. Got it?" my dad asked.

I sighed and then nodded.

My dad patted my shoulders. "Everyone's back. Go and greet them and come back later if you want."

I nodded again. Bella came in the room and I waved to her. As she waved back, I turned around to walk out the door. My dad stopped me. He stretched out his arm to give me my black iPod touch.

"You forgot this the last time you were here," my dad said.

"Thanks," I said. I was wondering where that went.

I grabbed my black iPod touch and left. Instantly, I put my white ear buds in and listened to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. That and "Bring Me to Life" are the songs I always have to listen to every day. You could say that they're my theme songs even though they don't relate to me. Oh, well. The songs are beast. Deal with it.

I walked in the house and sure enough, my whole family was back. They looked at me but didn't say anything. That's okay though; I wasn't going to say anything either. I pushed passed Carly and Jalice to the stairs. They glared at me. I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I sat there for a while thinking until my mom and Jasper kicked me out. They're probably going to have some "fun" ("fun" as in… yeah… you know…). They rushed me down the stairs and closed the bedroom door but once they weren't paying attention, I went by the door and listened (just to see if I was right or not).

"Carlisle offered us a cabin," my mom said. "He thinks we won't be able to manage three kids in this house."

_Three_ kids? She means two. I'm not a kid. I took of myself for how many years? Yeah, that's right, _ninety_. I'm ninety-one now. I may _look_ thirteen but trust me; I'm more mature than a thirteen year old.

"Does A.C. have to move in with us?" Jasper asked.

Oh thanks Jasper. I feel the love.

"Yes," my mom said in an annoyed voice.

Jasper groaned and my mom slapped him. One point for mom. Go mom!

"But why? She's been moody lately." Jasper said.

Why, thank you Jasper. Be jealous of my moodiness. BTW, it's called PMSing.

My mom pushed Jasper against the wall and held him there. Two points for mom. "She's coming whether you like it not." Make that three points.

Jasper sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

My mom gave him a slight smile. Then I started to hear them kissing. I cringed. It bothers me when my mom kisses Jasper. I'd rather see her kiss my dad. But any person would rather see their mom kissing their dad, not the step-dad.

I rolled my eyes and started to back away from the door. Then suddenly, Jasper pushed my mom slightly so they stopped kissing. They were quiet as if listening to something. Jasper thought:

_Breathing and a beating heart… A.C._

Crap. I was caught. I got up to run but before I knew it, Jasper opened the bedroom door and caught me by the shoulder. He picked me up and held me tightly so I wouldn't escape from his grip. I struggled and pushed him by the shoulders anyway.

"Didn't your mother and I rush you downstairs?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And did you stay there?"

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be here talking to you, now would I?" I asked sarcastically.

Surprisingly, Jasper ignored my sarcasm. "Why didn't you stay downstairs?" he asked angrily.

At this point, my mom walked up to us.

"'Cause I didn't wanna," I said and stuck out my tongue at Jasper. Yep, I'm a rebel.

I looked at my mom and noticed that she didn't look at me through this whole conversation with Jasper and me. She was on Jasper's side. It's all in her eyes. And her mind.

"I don't care if you didn't want to. You should've stayed down there!" Jasper scolded.

"Blah, blah, blah," I said. I groaned. "I would like to leave now. This argument is getting us nowhere."

Jasper dropped me (on purpose) and I caught myself. I glared at him. Jalice called for my mom from downstairs. My mom pushed pass me with enough force that I almost got knocked down. She should've seen me standing there. It's not like I'm invisible or anything. Unless I'm like Fang from the _Maximum Ride_ series who can turn invisible if he stands perfectly still. Nah. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I walked downstairs to the freezer and grabbed the vanilla ice cream. With a spoon, I ate it right out of the carton. Carly and Jalice weren't near me so I didn't have to hide anything. Besides, if they caught me, they were bound to find out the truth sooner or later. Jasper came down the stairs and looked at me as I shoved ice cream in my mouth.

"Can you, like, not eat that around Carly and Jalice?" Jasper asked. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"They're not here," I said.

"Yeah, but just try to act like a 'normal' vampire," Jasper said. "And if you _are_ gonna keep eating that stuff, then can you please put it in a bowl?"

"Why do you care about how I eat ice cream?" I asked.

"It's disgusting when you eat it out of the carton," Jasper said.

To make Jasper even more disgusted, I started to lick the ice cream out.

"Ew!" Jasper yelled. "Disgusting don't you think?"

"Not at all," I said and smiled. "Besides, you said it's disgusting when I _eat_ it out of the carton, not _lick_ it out."

Jasper rolled his eyes. He started to walk away, probably outside since that's where my mom and the twins were. As he was by the exit, I grabbed the carton of ice cream and threw it at him. It hit him right at the head.

You know, I should really think twice about my actions.

As soon as the ice cream carton hit Jasper's head, he ran up to me. All of a sudden, my body was slapped against the kitchen counter and then Jasper's hands were wrapped tightly around my neck. I started to choke from losing my breath. Hey people, I'm still half human you know! Anyway, Jasper started to squeeze my neck harder. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I picked up my legs and kicked Jasper in the pride-and-joy maker. He groaned of pain but didn't let go of my neck. My mom, Carly, and Jalice walked in the room. All of their eyes went big. My mom rushed the twins upstairs and even disappeared herself.

"Mommy!" I screamed. As you may have noticed, I call my mom "mommy" when I'm scared about something. Sometimes it'll be mama. "MAMA!" See, I told you.

My mom came back into the room. I thought she was coming towards me but I was wrong. She pulled Jasper away from me and tried to calm him down. I rubbed my neck that was sore. Then, my mom turned to me.

"What the hell happened?" she yelled.

The tone that she gave me made me scared to answer. I just stayed quiet and frozen with wide eyes.

"Well?" Now my mom was getting impatient.

I tried explaining everything but a lot of it came out wrong. I just gave up after that. My mom groaned and grabbed Jasper's hand. She pulled him to the stairs. Before they started climbing, Jasper turned back to me and looked at me. His glare clearly said, "I hate you."

"Yeah, well, I hate you too," I muttered.

At times like these, I just wish Jasper would fall in a hole and die.


	12. Chapter 11: AC's POV

Chapter 11:

There's too Much Drama in My Life and I Can't Stand It

* * *

><p>Jasper, my mom, Carly, Jalice, and I were in the forest hunting again a week later. Carly and Jalice have thirst of newborns and it's flippin' annoying! Anyway, my mom wasn't paying any attention to me, like always. I slowly walked away from the group and towards the Quileutes. Once I was far enough, I ran. I don't run as fast as a full-vampire but it's still pretty dang fast.<p>

Soon, I was entering the Quileute territory. Sam Uley growled at me (he was in wolf form) but stopped once he noticed who I was. I rushed passed him and towards this tiny grass area. There I saw Sethy lying in the sun. As I ran up to him, I tackled him. He growled jokingly and nudged me off. I lied on the grass next to his warm wolf body.

"When are you gonna actually show yourself as a human?" I asked. I was petting his warm fur.

Sethy shrugged._ Dunno._

I sighed. I was the only one who knew what he looked like as a human. Of course he was humungously tall and full of muscle but his shaggy black hair covers his black eyes. Or at least they did the last time I saw him in human form which was about eighty years ago.

_How's the relationship with your mom and you going?_ Sethy asked through mind. I already filled him with all the details.

I shrugged. "It's still the same as it always been last week."

Sethy made the crying noise that dogs make and then licked my face.

"Ew, Sethy! You're breath smells like… like… DOG! Don't you guys ever brush your teeth?" I exclaimed.

Sethy chuckled.

"Well, I better get back before they notice I was gone," I said.

I sat up at and patted Sethy's head. His wolf ears flattened to the side of his head. It looked so cute. I stood up and started to run back to everyone else. When I was there, I searched through their minds.

_There's no tasty blood in sight!_ Carly exclaimed.

_I'm bored. Carly needs to hurry up,_ Jalice said.

_Hurry up Carly,_ my mom thought. She knew Carly couldn't read it but she was only thinking it to "herself."

_A.C. came back,_ Jasper said and looked back at me. At least _he_ noticed I was gone.

I rolled my eyes at my step-dad. I started to search farther into my mom's mind to see if she noticed that I ran away for a while. My mouth dropped when I stopped. She didn't even notice I was gone! Some mom she is.

Jasper walked up to me. "Why'd you run off?"

"Because I wanted to?" I tried.

"Where'd you go?" Jasper asked. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"By Sethy," I answered.

"Why?"

"Would you stop interrogating me?" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. I kept a straight face. Of course Jasper started talking again.

"Couldn't you at least let us know?" Jasper exclaimed. Rage was written all over his face.

"Why would you guys care?" I asked. I pointed to my mom. "She didn't even know I was gone!"

Jasper looked at my mom. She didn't say anything. That was only because she didn't know whose side to take.

"You're grounded," Jasper said to me as he turned back.

Shock exploded all over my face. "What? Why am I grounded? I'm ninety-one years old!"

"Yeah but you still have the mind of a thirteen year old!" Jasper growled. "Don't you remember that that's the age you stopped aging at?"

"Oh, yeah? Well you still have the mind of an eighteen year old don't you? Vampires don't age or change _at all_ unlike people who are like me because we're half human. Remember?" I smirked.

"If you keep it up, I'll ground you even longer than what your length is already," Jasper said.

"You didn't even say how long I was grounded for smart one," I stated and crossed my arms.

Jasper stared at me, lost for words. I raised my eyebrows at him. Carly and Jalice waited for his response. My mom was looking away, nervous for where this argument was going.

"Ugh, fine! You're only grounded for two years," Jasper said after five minutes of silence.

"What? You can't do that!" I yelled. "You're not even my father!"

My mom gave me a shocked look. Carly and Jalice looked at each other in confusion.

Jasper was getting angrier by the second. "Three years," he said.

"You jerk!"

"Four years."

"Shut up!"

"Five years."

_Someone's getting in trouble for a lifetime._ Carly laughed quietly to herself.

I glared at her. "Shut it. I at least don't talk as much as you do. If you keep it up, you will get in trouble someday."

"I could make it six years," Jasper said. How'd he know that Carly and I were fighting if Carly thought her side of the argument?

I turned to Jasper. "You're just trying to make my life miserable aren't you? _You_ hated me ever since I came here! _You_ got mad at my mom for loving me and not you! _You_ don't frickin understand the pain she went through when _you_ disappeared. And _you_ don't understand the pain I felt when I saw my mom so sad. You know what? Why don't you just fall in a hole and die?"

"Alice!" my mom shouted. She looked at me with an angry expression.

Crap. I'm in for it now. Whenever anyone says my real name, I was in for some serious crap. Carly and Jalice's mouths dropped. They obviously couldn't believe that I said all those things to Jasper. I don't care if I say bad things to him. He's not my dad. And besides, what's he going to do? Send me to a mental institution likes my mom's parents did to her when she was human? Ooo, I'm so scared. Ha. Not! I'm rolling my eyes right now!

"Jasper was grounding me for no reason!" I said, trying to defend myself and trying to stay calm at the same time.

"You were talking back to him!" my mom yelled angrily. Since when does Alice Cullen get mad? I thought Bella described her as pixie-like and happy? Hmm… Whatever.

"I was not. Talking. Back!" I exclaimed.

My mom sighed, groaned, and rolled her eyes. She kept quiet after that. Then her, Jasper, Carly, and Jalice turned and started to walk away. My mouth dropped from shock and tears came to my eyes.

"Fine then! Leave and ignore me! See if I care!" I yelled to them. Then I started to run back to the house.

The thing is I do care. I'm not really used to my mom ignoring me. She's my best friend. Or at least she _was._

I slowed my running to a walk. Tears were streaming down my cheeks frantically. As I tried wiping them away, Jalice walked towards me. I turned towards her and she stopped right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I look okay? My own mother didn't even stand up for me!" I exclaimed. I was crying hysterically now and it was hard for me to breathe.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so mean to dad," Jalice said quietly.

I let out a huge cry for about a minute and then started talking again. "Don't you get it? I'm not Jasper's daughter! If I _was_ his daughter, he would love me! But he doesn't flippin' like me! I'm only a step-daughter to him who came randomly in his life!"

"Step-daughter?" Jalice asked in a confused tone.

"Yes! Edward is my father!"

"_Edward's_ your dad? Edward as in_ Uncle Edward_?"

"Of course he is!" I yelled. "Why do you think I could read minds? Why do you think I could play piano like him? Why-"

"You could play piano?" Jalice asked.

Whoops. I forgot to tell everyone. Yes people, I could play piano like my dad. And I'm pretty good if I do say so myself.

I went on letting all of my feelings out. "Why do you think Renesmee and I share the same power? Oh, that's right, it's because we're half-sisters! Mom had me when she was still human! Edward was a vampire!"

Jalice started to look annoyingly really confused. "Wait, then how are you full vampire?"

I stared at her in bewilderment and slapped my forehead mentally. Still crying like a maniac, I said, "You're unbelievable! I'm only _half_ vampire! I'm half human! That's why I bleed and that's why nothing about me works like a real vampire! Renesmee is only half vampire too."

"Wow," Jalice said. "Well I think you should apologize to dad anyway."

"Uh, no way! He's supposed to apologize to _me_!" I yelled.

"Why?" Jalice asked.

"You have no idea how he treated me in the past!"

"Oh my God. You only care about yourself."

I groaned. "Really now? Okay, say what you think. I'll say what I think too! You're best friend, which is mom, used to be _mine!_ You see, two weeks after I was born, she disappeared. Then we just found each other again not that long ago. But you and Carly just _had_ to come along and ruin things didn't you? Now mom's ignoring me!"

"Maybe it's because you're so rude!" Jalice yelled. Wow. That's the first time I ever heard her talk louder than a whispered. "You're such a bitch," she continued.

My eyes widened a little and I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well look who's talking!" I yelled so loud. Then I stormed away.

I finally reached the house. I left Jalice all alone at the place where I was yelling at her. Jasper will never let me live that one down, that's for sure. Anyway, I entered the house and slammed the door shut. I was able to tell that my dad was the only one here. Still crying, rage built up inside of me. I started to grab random things and I threw them to the floor. Most of it was glass. When the glass hit the floor, it made earsplitting sounds as it shattered. Doing this helped me get all my worst feelings out. Unfortunately, my dad had to come down the stairs and grab me into a hug. It stopped me from doing what I was doing. That wasn't helping at all.

"A.C., what's wrong? Why are you crying? And on top of that, why are you throwing glass against the floor?" my dad asked quickly. He was worried.

I fidgeted in his arms. "Get the flip off me!" Quickly, I escaped his grip and ran upstairs. I played what happened in the forest over in my mind so my dad could see it. I heard his mouth drop slightly.

When I was in my room that I shared with Jasper, my mom, and the twins, I raced to the window. Then window was actually one of the walls and was from the floor to the ceiling. I stood close to it and cried. Crying is something I shouldn't do. This is because I get to the point where I can't catch my breath and it's scary when I can't breathe. Fortunately, I wasn't at this stage. _Yet._

Suddenly, through the window I saw Jasper, my mom, Carly, and Jalice walk out of the forest. My mom and Jalice stayed a little behind Jasper and Carly who were wrestling each other. Jalice's expression said that she was sad and confused about something. My mom's face didn't change as she listened to her new daughter. After a while, my mom replied to Jalice and then gave her a tiny bear hug. That completely crushed my heart. The bear hug belonged to my mom and me. Not Jalice.

I sank down to the ground. My crying was probably heard from a mile away. When I hugged my knees, my crying became so hysterical that I couldn't breathe. The hot tears streamed faster down my cheeks and my face was probably a beat red. I wished Sethy was here. Then I could just bury myself and cry in his warm, gray fur.

My dad heard my hysterical crying. He slowly walked into the room with a straight face. When he sat down next to me on the floor, he wrapped his arms around me. My head was against his chest and I was still hugging my knees.

_It'll be okay_, my dad thought to me. _I'm here for you. And so are Sethy and everyone else._

I immediately wrapped my arms around my dad's neck after he thought that. My dad then sat me on his lap as we heard the door closing from Jasper, my mom, Carly, and Jalice walking in the house.

I remember telling my mom that once the twins were born, she would ignore me and act like I wasn't here. She said that she would never do that but she did.

My vision came true.


	13. Chapter 12: Back to Alice's POV

Chapter 12:

Looks Like We Have a Poet in the Family

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys! I've been so caught up with school! Also, I just joined and it's a creative writing website. Check out my stuff! My username is domi823<strong>

**-Dommy**

**P.S. This is now back in Alice's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

As Jasper, Carly, Jalice, and I settled in the house after hunting, Edward came down the stairs. I looked at him and he glared. My eyebrows creased in confusion as A.C. suddenly came downstairs. Her face was tear-stained and she was in her pajamas already. She quickly walked out the door.

I was going to ask what was wrong with her but thought better of it once I saw Edward's stern expression. He kept his glare and walked outside after A.C. Jasper gave me a what's-his-problem look. I shrugged and went on with my business. Carly and Jalice walked to the living room. From the kitchen, I was clearly able to hear that they were watching _Jersey Shore_. Jasper and I went in the living room to join them.

Carly sat on Jasper's lap once he sat in the recliner. I sat next to Jalice on the couch. She wasn't paying attention to the TV. Her face looked troubled. Jasper noticed it too. I already knew what was troubling her. She told me on the way home.

"What did A.C. tell you?" Jasper asked Jalice.

I gave him a look. "What makes you think it was A.C.?" It _was_ A.C.'s fault for Jalice's troubled mood but it bothered me that Jasper assumed it was A.C. right away.

"It _was_ her," Jalice whispered. I looked at her. Carly kept quiet (unusual) as Jalice went on. "She told me everything."

"Everything?" Jasper asked. "What do you mean _everything_?"

"The truth about her," Jalice explained. "She told me that Edward is her dad. Then she told me that she's half human because mom-" at this she looked at me – "had her as a human." Jalice gave me big, scared eyes.

I was quiet. Not knowing what to say, I looked at Jasper. He shrugged, speechless also.

But Carly wasn't speechless. "Is that why she has a beating noise in her chest? Is that why she can cry and do other human things without the help of Jalice's power?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, not looking at her.

"And is that why she can read minds; because Edward is her dad?" Carly asked.

Again, I nodded.

Carly turned to Jasper. "Why didn't you tell Jalice and me the truth?"

"Because…" Jasper started but was lost for words.

Carly and Jalice looked at me, asking the same question with their eyes. I couldn't take the pressure anymore so I jumped off the couch. I stormed out of the house and followed A.C.'s amazing scent.

I found her standing against a giant tree that was planted on a grassy cliff. Quickly, I pounced and tackled her to the ground. She shrieked a little and tried to get out of my grip. Fortunately, I was too strong for her.

"Why did you tell Jalice the truth about everything?" I yelled angrily.

"I did it unintentionally," A.C. argued. She was still trying to break free from my grip. "Besides, she and Carly would've had to find out sooner or later!"

"If you haven't noticed, Jasper and I chose later!" I exclaimed.

A.C. rolled her eyes. She tried to push me off of her but I held my grip even tighter. I heard her wince loudly. That's when I realized how bad I was hurting her. I quickly got off and lay next to her. We both looked at the sky and kept quiet for a while. Then A.C. said:

"You lied to me."

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"I told you that I saw a vision of you ignoring me once the twins were born. You clearly said that you wouldn't so that but you did," A.C. said.

I sighed and sat up. I didn't have anything to say back to what A.C. just said so I kept quiet and hugged my knees.

"And you gave Jalice a bear hug," A.C. said. "I thought that was our thing."

I hugged my knees tighter. What A.C. just said was absolutely right even though the bear hug was a slight one. Gosh, I'm such a horrible person right now!

"You're not horrible," A.C. encouraged but it didn't help. I felt as if a tear streamed down my eye but of course it didn't. Jeez, where was Jalice when you needed her? A.C. finally looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head slowly with my eyes closed.

A.C. sat up and moved closer to me. She went on her knees and hugged me. My head was against her tiny chest. She rested her chin on the top of my head and stroked my cheek. I was actually surprised that she was trying to comfort me. A.C. rubbed my back a little and waited for me to say something. Scared that I would say the wrong thing, I kept quiet. I don't think A.C. minded at all.

After a few minutes of silence, A.C. got up. Then she stood there wanting me to get up too. I stood up. A.C. gave me a slight smile and kissed my cheek. She then ran off.

I walked back to the house. Once I was there, everyone was home. Renesmee was the first one to hug me, then the twins, then Jasper, etcetera. O walked upstairs to go to my room. A.C. rushed towards me. Only thing is, she was actually trying to get around me. With a whole bunch of books and papers in hand, she ran into me and her stuff went flying everywhere. As she tried picking them all up before I saw any of the writing, I picked one up. There was a poem typed on it. I read it to myself:

Here I Am

By: Alice Mary "A.C." Cullen

Rain.

Sleet.

Hail.

Snow.

All at once.

There's a car.

There are people.

People stare at the other people in the car but. . . .

Here I am,

Watching them.

Here I am,

Crying out for a hug.

Here I am,

Crying out for a kiss on the forehead.

And here I am,

Crying out for a word of encouragement.

Here I am,

Being ignored by the people staring at the car.

Here I am,

Shaking of fear and nervousness.

Here I am,

Waiting for someone to come stand next to me.

I realized why everyone is by the car.

Here I am,

Just standing here alone,

But there I am,

In the car,

With my eyes closed and body still.

Here I am,

Watching people trying to wake me up.

Here I am,

Knowing that I won't wake up.

Here I am,

Looking at my body that was in a never-ending sleep.

I looked at A.C. She had fear in her eyes. I put the poem back in her arms and grabbed another one. This one read:

Those Poor Unfortunate Souls

By: Alice Mary "A.C." Cullen

Those poor unfortunate souls,

So deep down in their own little world.

They can't see what life has to bring them.

All they can see is sadness, death, and anger.

But does anyone try to help them?

No.

Those poor unfortunate souls,

All in pain and need.

They don't know what love is.

They don't know what fun is.

But does anyone show them?

No.

Those poor unfortunate souls,

Who don't know what life has to bring them,

Who only see sadness, death, and anger,

Who don't know what love is,

Who don't know what fun is.

I feel sorry for them.

I feel sorry for those poor unfortunate souls.

This girl has some talent. I mean, look at this one:

The Better Place

By: Alice Mary "A.C." Cullen

Knife in hand, I cut my skin.

Blood floods everywhere,

I do this for a reason.

It's not because I'm insane.

It's not because I don't have anything better to do.

It's because I'm not in a better place.

People die and I don't know why.

All I know is that they're in a better place,

A place where I'm not at.

I cut myself to get away from the torture,

To get away from the troubles of life.

I cut myself for this on reason.

And that reason is to be in the better place.

I gave the poem back to A.C. A sad mind she has there. But I have to say, she has some poetry in her. I looked at her face. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes.

"Where'd you learn to write like that?" I asked. "Those poems were amazing."

Instead of answering my question, A.C. said rather quickly, "Dad said I shouldn't be showing those to people. He says they're too 'dark' and they'll dampen people's mood. He's gonna kill me once he finds out that you know about them."

I sighed and hugged A.C. tightly. "I won't tell him that I know."

A.C. looked up at me. "Promise?"

I kissed her forehead. "Promise."

She smiled weakly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"By the way," I started, "they were really good."

"Thanks," A.C. said. Her voice was muffled since she had her face buried in my collarbone.

I have to say, A.C. knows _a lot_. Yeah, yeah, she's ninety-one but she looks thirteen and she somewhat has the mind of a thirteen year old. The thing is, I never knew she was so good at writing poems.

Ha. Who knew? I guess we learn something new every day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Is It Really Possible That a Newspaper Article Can Ruin Everyone's Mood? Well Apparently it is If You Didn't Think So

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>just<em> noticed that I forgot to say what website I joined in the last chapter! It's m. i. b. b. a. minus all those periods. They're just there because whenever I review this chapter a "!" comes up where it's supposed to be. My username is domi823!**

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>The next day, A.C. stayed in our room all day. I told Carlisle to cancel on our own cabin. It looked like A.C. wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. She and Jasper ignored each other. They didn't want to start any drama. Carly was still curious about how Edward and I met. Then she kept asking questions about how Jasper and I met. Sigh. What a talkative child.<p>

"Now we know where she gets it from," Edward said suddenly. We were in the living room staring at the TV that wasn't one.

"Where who gets what from?" I asked.

"Where Carly gets her talkativeness from," Edward said. "She gets it from you."

I had the sudden urge to slap him. "Stop going through my thoughts!"

"It's kinda hard to if you're in the same room as me," Edward said with a laugh.

I grabbed the TV remote and threw it at him. Before Edward caught it, it banged against his head. I giggled loudly. Not wanting to be "dangerous," Edward grabbed a giant blue and red pillow and threw it at me. I caught it just in time.

"Hey man!" I yelled.

Edward chuckled. Then he got serious too suddenly which scared me. "What happened between you and A.C. yesterday?"

I looked down. "Don't wanna talk about it.

"Alice…"

"It was a mistake!" I yelled. "I know what I did was wrong! Just leave me alone about it!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Edward said. "I'll just go through your mind."

_Fine. See if I care_, I thought.

Edward was silent for a while. His eyes stared at my head as he concentrated. Then he nodded slowly as if he just started to understand something.

I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. "Don't give me a lecture."

"Alice, you're not thirteen. I don't give lectures to nineteen year olds," Edward said. "Let alone 109 year olds."

"You were gonna give me one."

Edward sighed. "Just… watch what you do next time okay?"

I nodded. Then, I heard the TV remote whip past my ear. I looked at Edward in surprise. He was smiling. I picked up the remote and threw it back at him. I got it thrown back at me. Sadly, our throw-the-remote fight had to stop because Jasper and the twins walked in. Jalice sat next to me and Carly went on my lap. Jasper sat next to Edward.

"Why were you and Edward throwing the remote at each other?" Carly asked me.

"'Cause they wanted to," Jalice said.

Edward and I started laughing. An embarrassed smile went across Jalice's face.

"Well, I should get back to Bella and Renesmee," Edward said and got up.

"You do that," I told him.

He chuckled and walked out of the house.

A.C. came downstairs and into the living room. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Carly and Jalice moved towards Jasper. I looked at them with confusion as A.C. sat on my lap. I hugged her body and she leaned against me. Her eyes closed and I instantly felt her falling asleep.

"She's obviously not mad at you anymore," Jasper stated.

"She wasn't mad. She was… upset," I explained. "I just hurt her feelings really bad. That's all."

"Mhm," Jasper said without a smile on his face.

I glared at him.

Suddenly, Renesmee bursted through the door. "Carlisle needs us now," she said, out of breath. "He said it's an emergency."

We all looked at each other and shot up off the couch. I held A.C. tightly in my arms as I ran towards the meadow we all play baseball in. I already knew Carlisle was there. Renesmee didn't have to tell me that. When we were there, Carlisle came up to me and shook A.C. awake.

"Everyone needs to know the news I'm about to share," Carlisle said.

A.C.'s eyes weren't even half-mast. Her head rested on my shoulder as I kept twisting slowly. For some reason, that kept her calm.

Rosalie and Emmett came up to me. "What's happening? Why is Carlisle so worried?" Rosalie asked.

I tried looking further into the future. Nothing came up.

"I don't know," I said.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett asked angrily.

"I just don't know!" I yelled. Sheesh. "Emmett, why do you care? You're usually happy no matter what!"

"Well, I'm obviously not now!" Emmett exclaimed.

His expression made me wince and back up a little. It's rare for Emmett to act like this. Once Emmett noticed my actions, he grabbed me into a tight hug even though A.C. was still in my arms.

"Sorry," Emmett whispered.

"It's fine," I said. Actually it wasn't but I'm not in the mood to start another argument.

"Ow," A.C. said weakly.

Emmett pulled away. Then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Today in the newspaper, I read a… interesting article," Carlisle said. "It was about how the life would be sucked out of people at the most random times. What it means is that you're still alive, but you don't comprehend _anything_. Not hugs, not a laugh, not even a kiss. Whenever something happens, the person just stares blankly at nothing in particular. They don't talk. They don't blink. They don't smile. Some even say that they don't even _think_."

"Not trying to sound rude or anything, but what does this have to do with us?" Renesmee asked.

"It could happen to vampires too," Carlisle said.

"How?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's a vampire that's causing this," Carlisle explained. "So we have to beware. If it does happen to any of us, then it will happen at the most random time imaginable."

"How long does it last?" A.C. asked.

"Five minutes was the maximum according to the newspaper," Carlisle said. "One minute was the minimum. Now, let's go back to our business, shall we?"

Everyone nodded. I walked up to Bell and Renesmee. A.C. jumped out of my arms and walked with her own two feet. Together, the four of us walked in silence back to the house.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As Peppermint Patty Said in _It's Christmas Again Charlie Brown_, "My Mind Has Gone Blank"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! If the last chapter confused you a little bit about the life-sucking vampire thing, let me know!<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>A.C. and I were in Bella and Edward's cabin later that night. I sat in the living room with Bella while the other three were in a different room. Bella sat in silence as I rocked myself back and forth on my butt. Then Bella asked:<p>

"How does Carlisle know that this life-sucking thing is a vampire?"

I shrugged and stopped rocking. "Probably because only a vampire can have the power to do it."

"But then what vampire is doing it?" Bella asked.

I shrugged again. "Dunno."

The thing is, who would actually be rude enough to do something like that? It's cruel, let alone a stupid move. At least the maximum time this person did it for was only five minutes. But whoever is doing this is a frickin asshole.

Renesmee came in the room and sat by Bella. Bella and I were trying to proceed in our conversation but we were constantly interrupted by Renesmee's nonstop humming. I looked at her and tried figuring what she was humming. It never did come to mind.

"Are you having fun Renesmee?" I asked her.

She looked at me with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I guess. Sorry."

"It's fine," Bella said. She smiled and giggled.

"What were you humming?" I asked.

"'Moonlight' by Yiruma," Renesmee explained. "I heard A.C. playing it on the piano the other day."

Oh, so now A.C. was a poet _and_ a piano player? Hmm… what else is she hiding from me?

"Oh, A.C. went back to the house," Renesmee said.

"Thanks," I said and got up to leave.

I waved goodbye to Bella and Renesmee. As I walked out of the cabin, Edward told me goodbye. The sound of a piano got louder as I walked closer to the house. This song I knew. It was "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma. I opened the door and immediately saw A.C. alone on the piano bench. The lights were off since everyone else was in their own room. A.C. had about a minute left of "Kiss the Rain." I walked closer and leaned against the doorframe. A tiny smile (teeth not showing) spread across my face. Finally, A.C. finished the song.

A.C. turned around on the piano bench and looked at me. Her smile was the same one that I had on my face but now mine started to show my teeth. A.C. moved over on the piano bench to make room for me to sit down next to her. I did what she wanted me to do.

"Since when could you play piano?" I asked.

A.C. shrugged. "I taught myself."

My eyebrows raised in shock. So A.C. can write sad poems and she taught herself how to play the piano… smart kid.

"I'm smart? Thanks!" A.C. exclaimed. Her smile was huge. Then, she punched my shoulder playfully.

Jalice came up to us. A.C. glared at her. As Jalice hugged me, A.C. banged on the piano. It made Jalice jump. I didn't jump since I saw it coming. A.C. started to get up but I grabbed her hand that was clutched in a fist.

_Stay_, I thought to her.

A.C. shook her head and walked away.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I got up and went after A.C. She didn't get very far. Suddenly, I got extremely dizzy and I fell. A.C. caught me before I hit the ground. She held me up until I got myself back together.

"Are you okay?" A.C. asked.

"Yeah. Since when did vampires get dizzy?" Jalice asked as she walked over.

"I'm fine," I said. My stomach started to get queasy. "I just tripped over a flat surface."

A.C. gave me a doubtful look. "Your stomach is getting queasy," she said. "You're not fine. I'm gonna get Carlisle."

"No!" I exclaimed and held tighter to her. "Carlisle can't know! He'll go overboard!"

"But he'll _help_ you," A.C. argued.

"Don't tell him," I pleaded. I started shaking.

"Well what if this happens again? Then what would Carlisle say when we tell him it happen before?" A.C. asked.

Warning: Never have an argument with A.C. It just so happens she has to have a comeback for everything.

"If she doesn't want you to tell Carlisle then don't say anything," Jalice said.

"Yo, it's not your argument!" A.C. yelled at her.

"Uh, hey man," I started. I was talking to A.C. "Don't talk to her like that."

A.C. glared at me. She stopped holding me and I fell again. Jalice knelt down next to me. On the floor, I saw A.C. run upstairs. Jalice helped me stand up. Surprisingly, she didn't have to hold me up. With Jalice following me, I ran upstairs.

I started to hear two people mutter. Jalice still didn't have vampire sense so she didn't hear a thing. Then, A.C. walked out of Carlisle's study and I immediately knew why she was in there.

` "Can you go wait downstairs?" I asked Jalice.

She nodded and walked downstairs.

I glared back at A.C. who was walking in our room. She was looking at me at the same time. Once A.C. was in our room for about a minute, I barged in. She was on the couch with fear in her eyes. I went up to her and picked her up. I heard a gasp come out of her mouth. Scared that I was going to drop herm A.C. wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I went up to the wall and slammed A.C. against it. Her head banged against the wall roughly and a huge wince came out of her mouth.

"I told you not to tell Carlisle!" I yelled. I was breathing heavily for some reason.

"I had too! I'm sorry!" A.C. said while crying hysterically. She was struggling to get out of my grip.

I slammed A.C. against the wall again.

"Mom, stop it! Please! You're hurting me you know!" A.C. exclaimed.

My mind was literally going evil at the moment. To scare A.C. even more, I put my teeth against her neck. She screamed of fright and started fidgeting in my arms even more. I held her tighter. Slowly, I started to sink my teeth into A.C.'s skin. The only thing I heard was her wincing.

The taste of A.C.'s blood filled my mouth. I was in _heaven_. Yeah, I had A.C.'s blood before but that was when I didn't know it was _her_ blood I was drinking. Now I know I am. It tasted better now than it did before. Unfortunately, Edward had to come and ruin things.

Edward pulled me away from A.C. That's when I noticed Carlisle was there too. Carlisle held A.C. in his arms while Edward tried calming me down. I was going crazy. I screamed, groaned, growled, you name it. Edward's grip was too tight for me to get out of. I fidgeted anyway.

Edward and I were near a window. I don't mean a window that only your head can fit through; I mean a window that is from one side of the room to the other and from the ground to the ceiling. Anyway, I moved backwards with enough force that Edward and I went flying out the window. The window shattered into so many pieces. It was pretty loud too.

Once Edward and I hit the ground, I escaped his grip. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Edward grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground. I was back in Edward's arms as he climbed a tree. Then, from the tree, he jumped and landed back in my room.

I was forced to the ground and Edward held down my arms. Carlisle looked at me. A.C. was in the corner of the room.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

I didn't answer. I was still groaning, growling, screaming, yadda yadda yadda.

Carlisle gave Edward a look. Next thing I knew, Edward was biting my neck. This time, I was only screaming. A.C. covered her ears. Then, Edward pulled away.

"I don't know how it happened!" I yelled. "I told A.C. not to say anything about how I got dizzy! When she did, I didn't know that I was gonna react this bad!"

Carlisle looked at A.C. "Is this true?"

A.C. was quiet. Her look had concentration written all over it. She was reading my mind. Then she finally said:

"Yes."

A.C. walked over to us. I stopped going insanely crazy and I was back to normal. The venom stung my neck though.

Everyone else came in the room.

"Edward, why are you holding Alice to the ground?" Jasper asked angrily.

Edward let me go. I tried standing up but the dizziness came back. I lost my balance. Luckily, Edward and Carlisle caught me.

"Did mom just get dizzy?" Carly asked. "Since when did vampires get dizzy?"

"It's _very_ unusual," Carlisle said.

"I think it's cool!" Carly beamed.

"Carly, you're not helping," Jalice whispered.

Esme came up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," I mumbled. I pushed myself out of Carlisle and Edward's grip and moved over to Esme. I collapsed into her arms and she held me tight. She started to rub my back.

After a while, Esme helped me stand up. I leaned against the wall to help me keep my balance.

"Can't Jalice give human features to vampires?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked at Jalice.

"I'm not doing it!" she yelled. "I wouldn't make my mom dizzy!"

"Did I just hear the quietest person in the world yell?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Rosalie, you're not helping," I said. My face was buried in my hands.

Rosalie kept quiet. I sunk down to the ground and kept quiet too.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked.

I didn't respond. I didn't even look at her. Everyone stare at me with a confused look on their face. I felt like I didn't comprehend anything. My thoughts were slipping away from me. Renesmee shook me to get me out of my phase but I stayed the same. Everything started to get quiet and in slow motion like in the movies. Then, nothing was on my mind or being comprehended by me.

You know how in _It's Christmas Again Charlie Brown_ Peppermint Parry is dressed up as a sheep and says "My mind has gone blank!" continuously? Well:

My mind has indeed gone blank.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Review! :D Next chapter will be in A.C.'s P.O.V.<strong>

**-Dommy**


	16. Chapter 15: AC's POV

Chapter 15:

Whenever There's Good News, There Always Has to Be Bad News

* * *

><p><strong>A.C.'s P.O.V.<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>A.C.'s P.O.V.<p>

I waved my hand in front of my mom's face. She stared blankly at me like she didn't comprehend it. I tried reading her mind.

"She's not thinking anything," I said.

"It happened to her too," Carlisle said. He stared at my mom in shock. "The vampire sucked the life out of her! That vampire must be close to here. Edward, A.C.? Can you hear any unusual thoughts?"

I shook my head and so did my dad.

"We'll just wait for it to pass then," Carlisle said.

We waited for five minutes because the newspaper said that was the maximum length this thing lasted for. The five minutes went by quicker than we thought. I snapped my fingers in my mom's face. Her face was blank. As a joke, Emmett punched her shoulder. Esme, my grandma, didn't approve of it but my mom ended up not comprehending that either. We all tried different things. Carly asked her something, Jalice tapped her shoulder, Jasper kissed her, and so on. Unfortunately, my mom didn't have any comprehension to any of these things.

"Will this 'un-comprehending' mind thing pass at all?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle shrugged.

"What if it doesn't pass? What will we do then?" Carly asked.

"Let's hope it never gets to that point," my dad, Carlisle, Jasper and I all said in unison.

"But-" Carly started.

"Shush," I said and glared at her. Then I told everyone, "I'm going to go see Sethy." Then I walked out of the house.

I ran to the part of the forest Sethy always hangs out at, it's a sunny area so I try to stay away from it as much as I can. You know, just in case humans walk by (which is very unlikely). When I was there, Sethy was laying down directly under the sun. His eyes were closed and his fur shook a little in the slightly blowing wind.

I walked up to him and sat down next to his furry, warm, gray body.

_Hello A.C.,_ Sethy said through mind.

"Hi," I said kind of depressingly.

_What's up?_ Sethy asked.

I shrugged. "Stuff."

_Did something happen?_

"Yeah," I said. "In the newspaper, it talked about how people would get 'the left sucked out of them.' It really meant that their minds would drain and they wouldn't be able to comprehend anything. They don't even think! The maximum length it happened to a person was five minutes. Carlisle says that another vampire is causing it all. On top of that, it happened to my mom and she's going through the phase right now! It's been over forty minutes!"

_Hmm, interesting. She'll end up getting out of it. Don't worry,_ Sethy assured.

"I hope so. Carly keeps talking about it like it's a good thing or something. She's constantly asking, 'What if she doesn't get out of it?'"

_Look, it's Carly you're talking about here. Her mouth runs nonstop,_ Sethy said.

"But what if she jinxes it?" I asked.

_She's not gonna jinx it. Now stop talking about it and think of happy things. Oh, by the way, I smell Jasper coming towards us. He might want you to go back home. I'll come along,_ Sethy said.

And sure enough, Jasper was here, asking me to come home. Sethy and I got up and walked side by side. Jasper wanted to talk to me in private so Sethy ran ahead. Okay, when Jasper and I have private convos, it turns into fights and arguments. I wonder what he's going to yell at me about this time.

"Look, you're mother's going through a phase right now-" Jasper started.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" I exclaimed before he could finish.

Jasper glared at me. Then he continued what he was saying. "No one knows how long this phase is going to last. That's what I needed to tell you. I know you have a tight relationship with your mother and I know this is hard for you. But what I'm trying to say is that I'll always be here… for you."

Even though Jasper had a hard time saying the last part, I was still shocked. Jasper and I usually didn't get along. I looked up at him and asked, "You will?"

Jasper nodded without a smile on his face. I kept quiet about it. Hey, this is the first time he's doing something nice for me! He's trying!

I hugged him and rested my head against his chest. He was a little hesitant about what to do but pretty soon, his hand was on the back of my head and the other one around my waist. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. Wow, this guy is really putting it up a notch.

"Let's keep walking," Jasper said.

And we did. Sethy reached the house before us and was waiting outside. He was panting and wagging his tail. You know, I wonder what a puppy version of Sethy would look like… hmm…. Interesting…

Sethy followed Jasper and me into the house. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett ignored the fact that there was a giant dog in the house. Strange people. Strange I tell ya!

Anyway, Jasper, Sethy, and I walked upstairs to my mom. My dad, Bella, and Renesmee were sitting around her. My mom was in the same position that she was in when I left. Sethy walked closer to my mom. He let Renesmee pat him. Then he nudged my mom a little with his nose. He did it again on her cheek but she didn't look at him. Sethy licked her face. Nothing. He licked it again. Still nothing. Sethy started making those squeaky, high pitched, crying sounds that dogs make. My mom didn't respond. She didn't even react in any way.

Carly and Jalice came in the room. "Who's that?" they both asked in unison.

Jalice, acting like she never seen something as big as Sethy, cowered behind Jasper. Carly hid behind Jalice.

"This is Sethy," I said. "He's a werewolf."

Carly and Jalice stayed quiet. Sethy walked up to them as they hugged Jasper's waist from behind. Sethy sniffed both of them and then licked their faces. The twin both giggled.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed. "Didn't you two see Sethy the day after you were born?"

"No," Carly said. "He was in a different room."

I gave them both suspicious looks. I could've _sworn_ I hugged Sethy right in front of them that day! I shrugged it off and went on with my life. Bella, my dad, and Renesmee got up.

"No movements," my dad told Jasper.

"Not a single one," Bella said.

"She didn't even blink!" Renesmee exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

"Shh," I said. "Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry," Renesmee said quietly.

"When will this phase thingie end?" Jalice asked.

"Maybe in a week or so," my dad said.

"A WEEK?" I yelled. My eyes shot wide in horror.

"Shh, don't be so loud!" Renesmee mimicked with a smile on her face.

I glared at her through narrow eyes and she giggle.

"Let's hope my theory is wrong and it's less than a week," my dad said.

"Yeah, let's hope," I muttered. Jasper murmured the same thing.

But it did last for a week. In fact, it lasted for more than a week. Here it is, three days before Halloween, colorful leaves everywhere on the ground and all over in the house from us walking in and out, and my mom is _still_ not thinking or comprehending anything! I mean, how long can this thing last? On top of that, if it is a vampire doing this, how much energy does he or she have left to keep it up?

I was sitting by my mom and I was eating candy. Smarties, Sweettarts, Nerds, Reese's, Kit Kats, and Crunch bars to be exact. Sethy, Carly, and Jalice were in the room with me. Carly and Jalice stared at me as I ate my precious candy that was sent from Heaven.

"What?" I asked as I shoved a Reese's peanut buttercup in my mouth.

"Doesn't your stomach hurt from eating all of that sugar?" Jalice asked.

"No," I said. "But it does get me hyper."

I tossed a Crunch bar to Sethy and he caught it with his mouth. What a show-off. Carly and Jalice rolled their eyes.

"Hey, be jealous that we can eat this and you guys can't!" I exclaimed.

The twins rolled their eyes again.

"You know what? We should go to Statesville Haunted Prison for Halloween!" I exclaimed happily.

"What's that?" Jalice asked.

"And where is it at?" Carly asked.

"It's a haunted house in a prison that's in Illinois. If you sign a consent form, they're allowed to touch you and cut your hair," I explained.

Carly and Jalice's eyes went big and they both grabbed their hair. Sethy was all for it. Emmett apparently was too.

"I am _so_ going there!" he yelled as he walked past the room.

"Congratulations," I muttered. "So, who else wants to go?"

_Me!_ Sethy exclaimed.

"Not me," The twins both said.

"Definitely not me," Carlisle said as he walked in the room.

"Wimps," I said under my breath.

"But what if they stab us with scissors as they try to cut our hair? And what if they touched us in a place we don't want to be touched by accident?" Carly asked.

"There you go, ruining my dream," I said and I made my voice sound like it was going off into the distance dramatically.

Carlisle chuckled. "I have good news," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mother knew you wanted to go to Statesville Haunted Prison. She saw it in a vision she had. So on October 30th, we, as in the whole family, are heading off to Illinois," Carlisle explained.

"Yay! But what about Sethy? He never walks around as a human," I said.

"We'll figure something out," Carlisle said.

"Well then awesome! It's convenient how we were just talking about it. Guess I saw that something and didn't even know it," I said.

Carlisle smiled but then got serious. "But there is something I need to tell you."

Uh oh. This is probably the bad news. Notice that whenever there's good news, there's always bad news?

"You four are the first group I'm telling this too," Carlisle said. He looked at my mom. "If Alice doesn't start comprehending anything anytime soon, like, let's say, a week, then the Volturi are coming and…" He swallowed, not being able to go on.

"Who are the Volturi?" Carly asked.

"The royalty of our kind," I said.

"So the Volturi are coming and what?" Jalice asked.

Carlisle swallowed again. I could tell he didn't want to tell us anything. He didn't even think it. He sang songs in his head instead. Carly, Jalice, Sethy, and I stared at him in anticipation. Finally, Carlisle sighed. He put his hands on his face and took a deep breath. He put his hands back down at his sides.

"The Volturi are going to… to… kill her," Carlisle said. He looked away from us four. "I got a phone call from them today. That was their message."

If that _was_ the bad news, then "bad" is a total understatement for that kind of news.


	17. Chapter 16: AC's POV

Chapter 16:

Me, Renesmee, Carly, Jalice, and Sethy Just Had the Biggest Scare of Our Lives and I Don't Think_ Anyone_ Understands

* * *

><p><strong>"Hear the sound. The angels come screaming. Down your voice. I hear you've been bleeding!" -"Heaven Help Us" by My Chemical Romance.<strong>

**That song actually has nothing to do with this chapter xD It's just stuck in my head. It's a great song. Check it out! :D**

**-Dommy**

**P.S.: This is still A.C.'s P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Everyone's mouth dropped open. We stared at Carlisle blankly. His news completely ruined everybody's mood. I slowly started to hug my knees as I tried grabbing in what Carlisle said. I looked at my mom. It would be <em>impossible<em> to let her go. I mean, she took me into her vampire life even though she didn't remember me, she saved me from _so many_ near-death experiences, and_ she brought me into this planet that we call Earth!_ So for all you kids out there reading this, don't forget to thank your mom for bringing you to Earth. I forgot to. So go do it now before it's too late!

Before Carlisle could say anymore news that would ruin my day, I stormed out of the house. I knew where Jasper was and I was going to go by him. He was sitting on a cliff by the ocean. Smart one.

Anyway, Sethy ran after me. My speed was too fast for him so he said, _Yo, A.C.! Wait up!_

I didn't "wait up." In fact, I think my speed got even faster than what it was before. I was determined to get to Jasper. He needed to know what was about to happen to his soul mate if she didn't get better. Finally, I was by Jasper. I ran up to him and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tears came to my eyes and I started sniffling. "Carlisle says that if mom doesn't go back to normal in a week, then the Volturi are gonna kill her."

Jasper's eyes went big. He jumped up out of my arms. "What?" he yelled. "Why?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I don't want it to happen!"

I started crying hysterically. Jasper bent down and grabbed my hands. When that didn't calm me down, he grabbed me into a hug. That's when he noticed Sethy walking closer. He rubbed his furry cheek against my soft one and it felt good. Jasper wanted to go home to see my mom and hear this news from Carlisle himself. Sethy and I walked back with hum but all three of us walked back in silence.

That night, it was Sethy, my mom, Renesmee, Carly, Jalice, and me all in one room upstairs. It was my mom's room in fact. Renesmee sat on the couch with Sethy's head in her lap. Carly was by them, petting Sethy. Jalice was hugging our mom. I was by the doorway, listening to what was going on downstairs. Nobody wanted kids to be down there at the moment so they sent us upstairs. Technically, Sethy and I are adults because I'm ninety-one years old and Sethy is older than me but I didn't feel like arguing about it.

Carlisle told everyone else about the news and no one took it very well. Jasper was screaming of anger and no one stopped him. I actually felt sorry for him. I even wanted to hug the poor guy.

I looked at my mom. She was literally as frozen as a statue (ha, I used a simile). Her yellow eyes stared at nothing. She was still in the exact position as the first day she was like this. I started to listen to Jasper's screaming again. It was scaring Renesmee since she never heard him get this loud before. All of us were quiet.

Then Jalice asked, "A.C.?"

"Hmm?" I answered, not looking at her.

"What if… mom doesn't wake up… and the Volturi go along with the plan?"

I grabbed onto the doorframe and squeezed it. It cracked and the crack was pretty loud. Jalice instantly knew that she shouldn't have asked that question. Carly saw the troubled look on my face. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. Let me tell you, if this girl was human, she would have been crying her eyes out right now. Poor girl. We all stayed quiet.

Until we heard Jasper break something that is that is.

The loudness of the thing Jasper broke made us started freak out. Sethy's head jerked up. Carly's grip around my waist got tighter and tears started coming to my eyes. Then I heard Jasper's footsteps stomp up the stairs.

"Jasper's coming," I said, "and he doesn't sound very happy."

We all reacted by going in a corner. We didn't huddle up against each other but we stayed close. Jasper stomped in, caught a quick glance at all five of us, and then picked up my mom. He sat on the couch with her on his lap. My mom's head was literally buried in Jasper's hands. Bella, my dad, Rosalie, and Emmett came in the room too. Bella picked up Renesmee, my dad picked me up, Rosalie picked up Carly, and Emmett picked up Jalice. Renesmee, Carly, and Jalice looked at me and through mind, they asked what was going on. I shrugged and held tightly to my dad as he started running with everyone else. They all ran out the door so fast that I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme. Well, I did see them but they were blurs. Sethy had a hard time keeping up with us. He was running so fast that he couldn't breathe.

"Dad, Sethy can't breathe. You're running too fast," I said. I made my grip around my dad's neck tighter.

"Well then tell him that's what he gets for following us," my dad growled angrily.

I was shocked. My dad was never that mean to Sethy.

We stopped at Bella and my dad's cabin. They all set us down on the guest room's bed. When Sethy entered, he couldn't catch his breath. I went up to him and tried calming him down. Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, and my dad left and went back to the house.

Renesmee came up to me. "A.C., what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know," I said and I shrugged at the same time.

Renesmee started to cry. I picked her up and tried to calm her like a big sister would. Only thing is, I'm eighty-seven years older than this girl. It's kind of tough to calm your little sister if that's how much older you are from her. Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder as she cried. Sethy still couldn't catch his breath. Carly and Jalice gave me worried eyes. I couldn't calm four people at once. Even though I'm ninety-one, I still have somewhat the mind of a thirteen year old!

An hour later, Renesmee stopped crying and Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, and my dad walked in the cabin. None of them looked too happy, especially my dad. Sethy, who finally caught his breath, went into protective mode. I didn't know why until I saw the look my dad gave me.

"A.C.," my dad said, "come with me."

I followed my dad to another room.

"What happened while we were gone?" my dad asked. He was looking out the window and he had his hands folded behind his back.

"Sethy had trouble catching his breath and Renesmee started crying," I said and I started to shake.

"Why was Renesmee crying?" my dad asked.

"Because she was scared," I answered. I started crying myself. "We all were. The loudness of whatever Jasper broke scared the crap out of us. We didn't know what was going on."

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay," my dad said and hugged me tightly.

Crying hysterically, I said, "I don't want mom to die!"

"I don't either," my dad said. "And neither does anybody else. But from what Carlisle told us, the Volturi won't change their minds."

I started crying harder than before. I cried to the point where I couldn't breathe. My dad rubbed my back. It took a great deal of time to get me to calm down but once I calmed down, the crying started all over again.

Today was a scary day for Renesmee, Carly, Jalice, and me. Maybe even for Sethy. But the thing is, no matter how hard everyone tried to calm us down and be there for us, they're just never going to know what we're going through right now and how we're feeling about it.


	18. Chapter 17: AC's POV

Chapter 17:

Believe it or Not, I had Plenty of Sadness in my Life; More Than You Could Imagine

* * *

><p><strong>A.C.'s P.O.V.<strong>

It's been a week since that scary night. We even had more scares. Remember how badly I wanted to go to Statesville Haunted Prison? Well, let's just say that I'm_ never_ going there again. Everyone signed the consent forms that allow the people to touch you and cut your hair and oh my God was it scary! They cut an inch off from one of my braids and two inches from the other one! I measured so I know! Rosalie had to make them even again. And guess what? I was the_ only one_ who got touched. And remember when Carly asked, "What if we get touched in the places where we don't wanna be touched?"? Mhm, that's right! By accident, they touched me in a place where I don't want to be touched. It was in the chest area. Need I say more? I think not. And BTW, no girl wants to be touched in the chest area! We all ended up coming out crying since it was that flippin' scary! Emmett even came out shaking! And this is _Emmett_ we're talking about! He usually never gets scared. So the moral of my short story is: Don't _ever_ go into Statesville Haunted Prison. They really mean it when they say, "Enter if you dare."

Anyway, we're now back in Forks, Washington, away from any haunted house (thank God). Today's a depressing day though. Today's the last day for my mom to prove that she can get better. She hasn't been making any progress at _all._ If she doesn't put herself together by tonight, then tomorrow night she will be killed. Oh, the torture the Volturi is putting her through! My poor mom doesn't even know what's coming! How uncool and unfair is that? It's 1,000% uncool and unfair!

I've been listening to sad songs all day. Two examples are "She Cried" by Jay and the Americans (hey, I was born in the nineteen teens. Sorry that I like songs from the sixties) and also "Mama" by Il Divo. Great Italian group by the way. Anyway, the one I've been listening to like a thousand times in a row is "My Immortal" by Evanescence even though it's not related to the incident I'm going through. But that song is _sad._ Too bad it's about wanting the person you love to go away. Otherwise it would've been the theme song of this moment. And no one knows that I've been listening to sad songs all day. Well, okay, maybe my dad does knowing he's a mind reader and all but still.

I got up from the couch in my mom's room. I walked passed her and walked downstairs to the grand piano. I sat down and got my fingering ready. Slowly, I started to play "My Immortal." Next thing I knew, I was singing it.

I sang: _"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. But if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still had… all of me."_

When I was done singing the chorus, I stopped altogether. Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto the piano. I felt like I was in one of those depressing movies. I decided to play something cheery.

I started to play "The Meadow" by Alexandre Desplat. No one knew that I was able to play this song. This is an amazing piece. I had it stuck in my head for weeks at one point. It was when I first heard of it. I started to play the higher notes which took up the last minute of "The Meadow." When I was done, I played the one last deep note at the end. I felt amazing. I usually make about twenty mistakes when I play this song (mhm, I counted) but this time I made none. I clapped quietly to myself and gave a slight small smile.

I decided to play "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma since it was my mom's favorite. I made it halfway through the song when Jasper and my dad came in and started to watch me play. I didn't mind. The only reason I was playing this song was for my mom. But when I got about three minutes of the song played (there's about four minutes and twenty-five seconds in all), the tears swelled up in my eyelids. They got so big that I couldn't see what I was doing. I missed a note. I missed another. And then another. And then another. Finally, I just gave up. I groaned loudly and banged on the piano a few times. Jasper rushed over to me and sat next to me on the piano bench. He hugged me and I cried in his chest. My dad stood behind Jasper and me. Jasper and my dad were quiet as I cried for the rest of the afternoon.

At 11:50 PM, everyone but Carlisle was in my mom's room. Carlisle was waiting downstairs by the phone just in case the Volturi called to give us anymore news. They did call stating why they were killing her. They were killing her because, and I quote, "What's the use of having a vampire living with you who is practically dead? She can't do anything. Might as well get rid of her." Well how rude is that? And I've been thinking; how does the Volturi know my mom is in this phase?

"You know, whatever happens, your mother will always be with you right?" my dad asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess," I said dully. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. My gray eyes and my whatever-colored brain were only paying attention to my mom. She wasn't even moving. This scared me.

"We have five more minutes," Jasper said.

I looked down at my shoes. I was wearing black converse that my mom also had. She was wearing them right now actually.

Carly and Jalice came up to me. They were scared. They might lose their mother. I hugged both of them, already knowing what it's like to lose a mother. My mom disappeared two weeks after I was born and I didn't find her until May of this year. That's almost ninety-one years without a mother. I don't want Carly and Jalice to go through the same thing.

Without my mom for those past ninety-one years, I was lonely. My dad couldn't come to see me since his family didn't know about me at the time. Also, Sethy was always gone and yeah, I liked the other Quileute members but Sethy was better. Then when he disappeared for an unknown reason (it's still unknown to this very day), I had no one. I would go around the forest calling out, "Mommy! Daddy!" and then I would always plop down on the ground and cry because they didn't answer. I would also dream about "Mommy" and "Daddy." When I woke up, screams came out of my mouth since the dreams turned into something bad. Kids would make fun of me for being poor, alone, and an orphan. Adults would stare at me and some even laughed. Then after all that is done, I would go back in the forest in search for "Mommy" and "Daddy" again. When I couldn't find them, I would cry all over again. You don't even have the slightest clue of the joy I felt when I spotted my mom once. I was probably around thirteen years old. But I got upset once I saw my mom with a blond (who I now know as Jasper Hale). I knew it wasn't my dad who is Edward Cullen. I immediately hated the blond for taking away my mom from my dad. To get my mom's attention, I yelled out, "Mommy!" She didn't answer. She didn't even look back. I didn't know at the time that she didn't remember her human life. I ended up chasing my mom and the blond but they were too fast for me. I cried all night that night. There was no one to give me a hug and no one to give me a word of encouragement. There I was, all alone, lost in the middle of the forest without a mommy, without a daddy, and without a best friend.

Yeah, so I had it rough as a child. Seeing Jasper for the first time when I was only thirteen probably leads to why I hated him and always fought with him when I reunited with my parents.

Anyway, I just couldn't let Carly and Jalice go live life without their mom, our mom, Alice Cullen. Otherwise know to me as Mary Alice Brandon.

Carlisle came into the room. "It's 11:59 PM," he said.

Everyone, including me, looked at my mom. I held hands with Carly and Jalice. Jasper and my dad put their hands on my shoulders. Every person in the room had wide eyes, hoping my mom would go back to normal.

"How will the Volturi know if mom goes back to normal or not?" Carly asked.

"Demetri is a tracker," my dad said.

So that's how they know my mom is in this phase…

Suddenly, the alarm on Carlisle's watch went off for midnight. Carly, Jalice, and I tightened our grip on each other's hands. Our eyes were still on my mom. She wasn't moving.

"It's 12:01 now…" Carlisle said sadly. "I guess now we have to get ready for the Volturi to… to… to come."

A look of sadness took over everyone's face. They all started to leave the room. Carly, Jalice, and I were the only ones who kept our place. Our mouths dropped open slightly and our eyes got a little wider. We would have to see the death of our mom at midnight tomorrow. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Carly and Jalice would've had tears if only they were human. Want to know what's sad? Everyone is going to face a loss tomorrow and it's all because of one reason:

My mom didn't wake up from her phase.


	19. Chapter 18: AC's POV

Chapter 18:

Looks Like Good Things Can Happen During the Worst Times

* * *

><p>I pretty much cried myself to sleep that night. Unpleasant dreams filled my head. There was one part of the night where my dream was me watching my mom burning to ashes. I started screaming in my sleep. Jasper woke me up the first time and my dad woke me up the second time. After the third or fourth time, they just gave up.<p>

So here I am, sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to watch TV. _Pretty Little Liars_ was on but I couldn't concentrate. I slammed the remote control on the couch and kicked the table. Carly and Jalice looked over at me as they walked up the stairs and into my mom's room. I got up and followed them.

When we were in my mom's room, Jasper was already sitting next to her. He had an arm around her and he was resting his head against hers. I noticed that his eyes were closed. Carly, Jalice, and I sat by our mom. It's going to be hard to let her go.

"Can't the Volturi put off this killing thing until, like, _never_?" Carly asked. "She never did anything wrong… did she?"

I shook my head, "The Volturi just a retarded retards."

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me. "Retarded retards?"

"Shut it," I said. I crossed my arms defiantly and glared at him.

Jasper chuckled. "Hey, come outside with me guys."

I stared at him in confusion, Carly and Jalice looked at each other and then looked at me. I shrugged. All three of us walked outside with Jasper.

Outside, Jasper had a baseball and a baseball bat. He started to show us some tricks. At the end of his lessons, I was able to spin the bat with one hand and I could tap and flip the bat over using both sides. Mhm, I'm beast! Carly and Jalice could do them too. We'll probably end up showing Renesmee. With the baseball, Jasper only showed us how to do the enigma. Yeah, that everyone had trouble with but we got it down still. We were back in my mom's room at around four in the afternoon. Carly and Jalice hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Jasper kissed her lips. At first I thought I saw my mom blinking but later found out that I was just hallucinating.

Carlisle came into the room. He smiled slightly at us but we didn't smile back. Sethy entered the room too. He walked over to me and rubbed his warm wolf cheek against my coldish vampire-human one. Carlisle stood my mom up and checked for any signs of her being normal. Unfortunately, there was none. Carlisle left the room. My mom still stood up and only God knows how she was doing that by herself.

_You look like you want some alone time with your mom. Do you want us to leave now?_ Sethy asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. Only Sethy noticed.

Sethy nodded and started walking out of the room. Carly, Jalice, and Jasper got the memo. The twins gave one last hug to our mom and Jasper kissed her one last time. Then they left the room.

I walked up closer to my mom. "Hey," I said, "what's up? Well, you probably don't know what I'm saying so why am I even asking?"

My mom's face was blank.

"The Volturi is gonna kill you, you know. You're deadline to become normal expired last night at midnight. Jasper was pretty mad about the news. He was yelling and breaking things like crazy about a week ago. It scared the living crap out of Sethy, Carly, Jalice, Renesmee, and me. Oh, Carly and Jalice miss you too by the way. In fact, everyone does." I looked up at my mom to see if she reacted in any sort of way.

Nothing.

Tears swelled up in my eyes. Then I started screaming at my mom. "Why can't you just snap out of your phase? It's costing you your life! Just. Wake. Up! Everyone here misses you! You left so much behind!"

No response came from my mom. I punched the wall and threw some glass that I randomly found. The glass shattered into a million little pieces when it hit the wall across the room and I watched it all fall to the ground. I was angry. I didn't know why I was angry; I just was. I stomped on the floor and kicked an unknown object. It hurt my big toe but I ignored the slight pain.

I went up to my mom again. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You don't know what's gonna happen to you! You don't know what's coming your way! But please just try snapping out of it! It can't be that hard can it?"

My mom was still frozen. Getting angry, I punched the wall again. Then I punched my mom's shoulder. No reaction. I started to cry hysterically. Everything was changing.

"Please go back to normal!" I yelled. "Please… please… please…"

I got quieter after every please. My face was stained with tears. The tears were hot as they streamed down my cheeks.

"Please…" I said one last time.

I hugged my mom super tight. I still cried. My arms were in the position of a bear hug.

Suddenly, I felt a movement. My crying got quiet as I tried to listen. I started to feel something go around my body. I looked and saw my mom's arms. My mouth dropped. I looked up and saw that my mom's expression _changed_. I smiled of joy. Even though my mom didn't smile back, she at least moved. But to my surprise…

She _did_ smile back.


	20. Chapter 19: Back to Alice's POV

Chapter 19:

I Go Back to Normal and the First Thing I Hear is that the Volturi Wanted to Kill Me? Not Right

* * *

><p>I knew right away that A.C. was excited for me being back to normal. She hugged me tighter and giggled. I kissed the top of her head.<p>

"You're back, you're back!" she exclaimed happily. It was muffled since her face was buried in my shoulder.

"And I'm glad to be back!" I said.

"We have to tell everyone! Especially Carlisle, Esme and Jasper!" A.C. said and she started to drag me down the stairs.

"Why especially Carlisle, Esme and Jasper?" I asked.

"Because Jasper is your soul mate and Carlisle and Esme are your adoptive parents," A.C. said. "I'm sure they missed you the most if you take Carly, Jalice, and me out of the 'We Miss Alice Cullen So Much' group."

When we were downstairs, everyone stared at me right away. Smiles came across all of their faces. Carly and Jalice both came up and hugged me first. They actually ran to me. Their force made me back up a little. As they hugged me, I looked around. Everyone was here except Carlisle. I started to wonder why.

Jasper kissed me and I got a whole bunch of hugs. Emmett picked me up when he hugged me.

"Glad you're back," he said.

"Me too," I said quietly.

He put me down by Carly and Jalice. Carly looked at A.C. A.C. nodded.

But before Carly said anything, I said, "You guys must've had a lot of fights."

I got confused looks from everyone.

"I was able to hear everything. It was all in Gibberish though," I explained.

They all nodded. Then Carly started talking.

"The Volturi was gonna, um, kill you tonight…" she said, her voice trailing off. "That's what all the fights were about. They said that if you didn't go back to normal by midnight of last night, then your time was up. They thought it was pointless to keep a vampire who couldn't take care of herself… That's why grandpa isn't here now. He's outside mourning your almost-death."

My mouth dropped from surprise. The Volturi killing me? That's a surprise. They think my power is too valuable to ruin. Thank God luck took over me. Otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now…

Suddenly, Carlisle walked in the door. He caught my glance right away.

"Alice, you're back," he said, shocked. His look of sadness soon changed into a look of happiness. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. When he picked me up, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face in the crook of it. Carlisle leaned his head against mine.

"I thought I was gonna lose you…" Carlisle said. He pulled away a little so I could face him. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Losing a child is the worst thing that could happen to me."

I hugged Carlisle's neck again. "I love you…" I whispered. I would've added in dad but I didn't know how he would react to that.

Carlisle put me down. The thought of the Volturi killing me entered my mind. I couldn't stand the thought of it. Without warning to the others, I ran out of the house to the famous cliff we all like to sit by. The ocean was an amazing sight to see, an amazing sound to hear, and an amazing scent to smell. I sat down close to the edge but not too close. I felt like crying because the Volturi weren't even going to give me a chance. My eyes started to sting. Where was Jalice when you needed her the most?

Jasper came up to me and sat down. Both our hair was blowing in the wind. We sat quietly for a while but Jasper finally said something.

"Look, I know you're upset but c'mon and just talk with me," he said.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I lied down in the grass and I let the sun make my skin sparkle. Jasper lied down next to me and started playing with my short ink-black hair. I sighed and hugged him.

"Just put the thought of the Volturi killing you aside," Jasper said. He looked up at the sky. "The clouds are getting gray. How 'bout we grab the whole family together and play some baseball?"

I smiled. "Fine."

We got up and walked back to the house hand in hand. When we were home, I told everyone about the baseball game. We all changed into our baseball clothes and left to go to the baseball field (a meadow).

While we were in the forest that led to the meadow, Carly asked, "Are you mad?"

"About what?" I said.

"About the Volturi killing you?"

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset…"

Carly sighed. She grabbed my hand and we ran the rest of the way to the meadow in silence.

At the meadow, I was in pitching position. We had to wait for the thunder to start so no one would hear us. I saw A.C., Carly, and Jalice doing tricks with their baseball bats.

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked them.

"Jasper taught us," A.C. said.

I looked at Jasper and sure enough, he was doing the same tricks. Suddenly, I started to hear thunder.

"It's time," I said with a smile and everyone got in their positions.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

You Know, It Sucks When Baseball Games Don't Turn Out As Well As Planned

* * *

><p>Being on the pitcher's mound was the best feeling ever. I wasn't on it in so long. My team all looked at me. There was Emmett, Edward, Esme, Renesmee, and Carly. The others were getting ready to bat. For some reason, I felt like "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse was playing but then again, other songs were playing in my head too. It was like, "WOOHOO! Party in my head!" Yeah. Be jealous of the part-tay.<p>

A.C. was first to bat.

"Here we go," I said.

"_Mazeltov_," A.C. replied with a smile.

"Good luck to you too." I turned my body sideways a little and then kicked my leg up really high. As I turned my body straight again, my leg went down. I also threw the ball. A.C. hit it with a loud clang and she started running.

Emmett and Edward both climbed a tree to get it. As they jumped off to catch the baseball, they bumped into each other. Nice going guys.

"Thanks," Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He threw the ball to me. A.C. was safe at third. Her team kept batting until Bella made the third out. Then we switched positions.

A.C. was pitcher this time. I was the first one to bat.

"_Mazeltov_," A.C. whispered and then threw the ball.

Her pitching movements were similar to mine. You know the phrase, "Like mother, like daughter"? Yeah, our pitching applies to that. Yet, if you first see us when we're not in baseball clothes, you wouldn't even think we were good pitchers. You would probably think we were some preppy cheerleaders or something. No offense to all you cheerleaders out there.

I hit the ball and ran as fast as I could. If you saw me in Jalice's eyes, then I was a blur. Thunder boomed loudly. The rain started pouring down on us.

The baseball game went on. When I was pitcher again and A.C. was batter, a vision came up. I was in mid-throw when it came. I slowly put my arm down. No one noticed.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me with worried looks. Then they all ran up to me. I hugged Jasper and rested my head against his chest.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the Volturi," A.C. said, seeing the same vision. She was looking off into the distance. "While Demetri was tracking Alice, they found out that my mom recovered. But that's not what's wrong. They also found out about Carly and Jalice… they think we bit them ourselves."

"Is that true Alice? Is that what you saw?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yes. That's what I saw."

"A.C., is there any more information?" Edward asked.

A.C. nodded. "The Volturi think that Carly and Jalice were someone else's children. They think my mom and Jasper kidnapped them just so they could get them all to their selves."

"But that's not true!" Carly exclaimed.

No one knew what to say after that. Then A.C. jumped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Someone's here," she said. "He or she is listening to our conversation. By how the thoughts sound, it's a she. She's repeating everything we're saying in her mind. Crap. She knows I know about her. C'mon. She's leaving. Follow me."

A.C. started to run away.

"A.C., no one's here!" Edward yelled.

"Someone _was_ here! She's running away now!" A.C. yelled back as she was already in the forest. "Trust me!"

Carly and Jalice were the first ones to run after A.C. The rest of us started to follow one by one. The forest was almost pitch-black. Jalice's hand was holding my hand as a guide.

"Why is everyone going overboard about the Volturi thinking you guys bit Carly and me?" Jalice asked.

"You two are the first vampires to born as a vampire. Usually all vampires start out as humans," I explained. "Since the Volturi don't know who your actual parents are, they think your dad and I stole you from someone just so we can get immortal children."

"I still don't get how the Volturi found out about us if they've never seen us," Jalice said.

"Demetri can track people. So while tracking us, he tracked you and Carly," I explained.

Jalice didn't say anything else.

A.C. stopped running. She looked confused for a moment but then ran two steps up a tree and jumped to another. Quickly and quietly, she climbed to the top.

Everyone gave me cautious looks. I sighed and followed A.C. I climbed up the tree by doing the same movements as her. When I got to the top of the tree, A.C. was hanging on tightly to a branch and was looking out into the ocean.

I stood closely behind her. "What's up?"

She had determination written all over her face. "I saw someone run across the ocean. I think it was that girl whose thoughts I heard. She had black hair, red eyes, and looked to be around thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen… Oh my God." A.C.'s eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl whose thoughts I heard… they belong to Kendall from the Volturi." A.C. looked at me, worried. "The girl running across the ocean was Kendall."

My mouth dropped. "Do you know why she was here?"

A.C. was silent. Then she looked back at the ocean and said, "She was going over this new skill she has. Ever since she joined the Volturi, she noticed that she was able to suck the life out of people's mind. It's like what happened to you." A.C. gasped. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Kendall! Kendall was the one who sucked the life out of your mind!"

I tried to consider this. When I looked at the ocean, I saw a little blob running across it. It _did_ look like Kendall.

"We need to tell everyone else about this," I said.

A.C. nodded. Then we heard a snap. The branch A.C. was standing on was falling to the ground and A.C. was falling with it. Loud screeches and screams came out of her mouth.

"A.C.!" I yelled, voice breaking. I flinched when I heard a big thunk and A.C.'s arm crack.

Quickly, I slid down the tree as fast as I could to get to my daughter.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Visions of the Future Always Have to Ruin Everything Don't They?

* * *

><p>I broke a few branches as I slid down the tree but now worries; none of the, hit A.C. When I reached the ground, I saw A.C. curled up in a ball, crying silently of pain. I bent down and saw that her arm was broken from landing on it. Carefully, I picked her up and brought her over to everyone else.<p>

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm right here," he said.

I handed A.C. to him. "A branch fell and she went with it and landed on her arm. Can you put a cast on it?"

"I'll get one on her right away," Carlisle said and ran back to the house.

"Mom, what happened up there in the tree?" Jalice asked me.

"We just saw something," I said. I looked at Jasper and the others. "Do you guys remember that newborn named Kendall? You know the one that joined the Volturi because she didn't want to get killed?"

They all nodded.

"Well A.C. and I just saw her run across the ocean," I said.

"But if she was going it Italy, why is she crossing on this side of America?" Edward asked. "Doesn't this side lead to Asia?"

I shrugged at his first question.

"We should follow her," Jasper said.

"What?" Esme asked, baffled.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "We can't follow scents once they've reached water!"

"But she wasn't underwater," Jasper pointed out.

I sighed. "But what about Renesmee and A.C.? They can't hold their breath as long as we can."

"Who said we're going underwater?"

"You had that look in your eye…"

Carlisle came back with A.C. Her cast was blue and didn't cover her whole arm. It was from her hand to her elbow. She was still able to bend her elbow and fingers.

Carlisle handed her to me and through mind, I explained to her what we were about to do. She wrapped her arms rightly around my neck. Then my family and I were off to the ocean.

As we went underwater, Renesmee held onto Bella tightly. Jalice grabbed my hand and Carly grabbed Jasper's. A.C. was still being held in my free arm.

_Whenever you or Renesmee need to surface for air, squeeze my shoulder,_ I thought to A.C.

She nodded.

We were all swimming underwater. I guided everyone to the direction of where Kendall ran. Vampires could hold their breath forever (literally) but sometimes not breathing got on my nerves. I wonder how A.C. and Renesmee felt about it.

Just then, A.C. squeezed my shoulder tightly. I let everyone know that Renesmee and A.C. needed air by quickly rushing to get above water. We were all there in an instant. A.C. and Renesmee were coughing like crazy.

Jalice let go of my hand and I moved it quickly to stay afloat and in one place. Then I said, "Maybe we should just take a plane to get to the Volturi."

"Yeah but it'll take forever to get tickets to Italy. If we do it this way, we can be there in almost no time," Jasper said.

"A.C. and Renesmee aren't gonna last that long underwater!" I exclaimed. A.C. flinched at my volumes. I immediately started to rub her back.

"Guys, fighting and yelling won't solve the problem," Carlisle said.

A.C. was starting to shake. Her lips were turning blue.

"Let's just take a plane. It'll be easier," I said.

We were on a plan in about three hours. Wanna know what's disgusting? We are all still in our baseball clothes. I mean _yuck._ A.C. was asleep with her head on my shoulder. It was about midnight so I pretended to sleep so people wouldn't get suspicious. My head rested on A.C.'s. As I was "sleeping", a familiar scent passed by. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I thought I saw Demetri but I just couldn't be sure.

Believe it or not but we actually brought my yellow Porsche to Italy. It was sunny as I drove quickly to Volterra so Jasper, Carly, Jalice, and I were covered up. If our skin sparkled in public then that would be a problem.

It was just A.C., the twins, Jasper, and me in the car. A.C., the twins, and Jasper looked out the windows to enjoy the scenery. I just wanted to get to Volterra as fast as I could so I could interrogate Kendall.

"Mom, I'm bored," Carly said.

"That's nice," I said, not interested.

"Can we listen to music?"

"No."

"Please?"

"A.C., can you keep the twins entertained?" I asked.

A.C. groaned but then turned to the twins. "Okay. Let's see how well you know your quotes. Ready?"

Carly nodded. Jalice wasn't interested.

"I wanna see how well you know your U.S. Constitution first," A.C. said and cleared her throat. "'We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.' Which part of the Constitution is that?"

"That's _way_ too easy," Carly stated. "It's the preamble."

Wow, Carly actually knew that and she isn't even one years old yet. I didn't even know that A.C. knew the preamble by heart.

"The 'We the People' probably gave it away." A.C. said. "Okay, next one. 'And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted – nevermore.'"

"The last line of the last stanza in 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe!" Carly exclaimed. "Woot! I'm good!"

Yeah, she is. Where'd she learn all this from?

"'Three can keep a secret of two of them are dead'," A.C. said.

"Benjamin Franklin," Jalice said quietly. She sounded bored. She was still looking out the window.

"'A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool'." A.C.'s good, but not that good.

"William Shakespeare!" Jasper and I yelled in unison.

Everyone laughed. A.C. went on with the quotes as a vision came in front of my eyes.

Jasper, A.C., the twins, and I were walking in the hallways of Volterra. As soon as we entered through the big doors of the room the Volturi stays in, the Volturi charged at us and attacked. They detached Carly and Jalice's head from their bodies and sucked A.C.'s blood. I snapped out of the vision before it went on.

Everyone in my yellow Porsche stared at me. A.C. gave me a worried look. It also showed fear.

_It's fine_, I said through thought. _Everything will be alright._

Yeah, well, let's hope I'm right.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts?<strong>

**-Dommy**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Here We Are At the Volterra And Nothing Good Happens. Fun Right? I Think Not

* * *

><p><strong>I just got braces today so I thought I would celebrate by updating :)<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>"Mom, drive faster!" A.C. exclaimed.<p>

"I'm going as fast as the Porsche will let me," I complained.

A.C. was silent for a while. Then she started speaking. "The Volturi know we're coming thanks to Demetri. Also, if we didn't come then they would've came to us. They would've killed Carly and Jalice and possibly the rest of the family except for Renesmee and me. We would've had to join them." She took a breath. "There's another thing."

"Which is…?" the twins asked in unison.

"Two newborns joined them. One of them is named Chelsea," A.C. explained.

"Don't they already have a Chelsea?" I asked.

"Yeah but they decided to add a new one. This Chelsea can… control things. She was with Kendall in Forks. Chelsea's the one who controlled the branch to snap while I was on it," A.C. said. "The other newborn is Gianna."

Gianna… That name sounded familiar. Who was she? Why wasn't A.C. telling us about her?

"Mom, don't you know who Gianna is?" A.C. asked me.

I shook my head no. A.C. gave me a confused look but kept quiet. She suddenly jumped up and right away, I knew exactly what it meant.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Gianna's mate is Felix," A.C. said, not looking at me. She was looking at the windshield as if she was trying to concentrate. "And the Volturi decided on something."

"And that something is…?" Jasper asked.

"They decided that they would kill Carly and Jalice if you and my mom can't explain to them why they're vampires at such a young age," A.C. explained.

Everyone in the car tensed up. Tears came to Carly's eyes thanks to the help of Jalice.

"Why is everyone scared?" A.C. asked. "Can't you just tell them that Carly and Jalice were born as vampires and that vampires grow really fast? Like, faster than vampire hybrids grow?"

"It won't be that easy," I said. "It'll be hard to get the Volturi to believe us."

"I could show them my touching one of their cheeks. Plus, Aro can see every thought in our heads by touching our hands."

"For all they know we could've just made the thoughts up," Jasper muttered.

A.C. rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. She looked out the window to watch the scenery that I was quickly speeding passed. Everyone stayed silent after that. The twins shook of fear the rest of the way to Volterra.

Once we were there, we were surrounded by a crowd of people. Jasper made A.C. run out of the car and to Volterra to distract them. If course that started an argument between the two. When I told A.C. to just drop it and run, she did what she was told. I saw her run through the fountain and into the entrance of Volterra. Many people got distracted from what they were doing and stared at her.

Just what we wanted.

I hid my yellow Porsche in the back of Volterra. Jasper, the twins, and I walked out of the car with sunglasses and hoodies. The hoods were over our eyes a little so our foreheads wouldn't start to sparkle in the sun. Jalice grabbed my hand. She shook of fear and I squeezed her hand a little to give her comfort while we sneaked over to Volterra.

When we reach Volterra, A.C. was already waiting for us inside. She was irritated with Jasper still but I gave her a look before she was able to start anything. Sighing, she walked up to me and hugged me. I rubbed her back with my free hand.

"Should we wait for Carlisle and the others?" Jasper asked.

"No," a female voice said.

We all jumped. When we looked in the direction from where the voice came from, we saw Jane. Her eyes were a thirsty red.

She studied us for a while and said, "I see we've interrupted your game when we made our discovery."

We all looked down at our clothes. I didn't even notice that we still had our baseball clothes on. Everyone was in such a rush once the plane landed that we forgot to change. Yuck!

"Come with me," Jane said.

We started to follow her. A.C. and the twins gave me wide eyes.

"It'll be okay," I said. "Just do what she says."

"They better do what I say," Jane said.

Jalice winced from fear and squeezed my hand tighter. I told her to be quiet before Jane could make any remarks. Worse, she could've given Jalice pain. Jalice wouldn't be able to last that.

Jalice looked up at me. "Mom, why are the Volturi complaining that we were 'bitten' too young? Look at Jane. She can't be much older than Carly, A.C., and me."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Aro that."

While walking through the hallways, we passed a desk that used to be occupied. Unfortunately, I forgot who sat there.

"Here we are," Jane finally said.

We entered huge doors that led into the room the Volturi stayed in. Immediately, I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They eyed me closely as I walked forward with Jasper, the twins, and A.C. Other red eyes were staring at us too. I saw a blond who looked to be a newborn. Then I heard someone call her Chelsea. She smiled at me. It looked as if someone from the Volturi bit her when she was only eighteen. Next to her stood Kendall. Kendall looked nervous and sad. I glared at her even though her look was apologetic.

"Sister," Alec started, "you brought back four vampires."

Really now? I haven't noticed.

"And a half-sy," Felix said, looking at A.C.

She glared at him.

"Mom," Jalice whispered to me. I looked down at her. "Alec is around my age too! I don't get why the Volturi hate Carly and me but not Jane and Alec…"

"I'm sure there's some explanation," I whispered back.

Suddenly, I saw a young woman come out from behind Felix. She was a newborn. Her hair was black and her vampire skin had sort of an olive-tone to it indicating that she had dark skin as a human. Then I remembered the empty desk. A girl named Gianna used to sit there and now I'm staring at her. The only difference is that she's a vampire now.

"I'm guessing that's Gianna?" Jasper whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Welcome!" Aro said happily and clasped his hands together. "It's nice to see you all again. And who are these two?" He looked at the twins.

"They're Carly Alice and Jalice Mary Hale," I said. "Twins."

"And we're the parents," Jasper muttered angrily.

"Only because you two are the ones who bit them," Caius said in the same tone as Jasper.

"They didn't bite us," Carly said. "We were born as vampires."

Jalice backed up a little and the Volturi reacted. Felix, Alec, Demetri, and the new Chelsea went and guarded the doors. A.C. and I rolled our eyes in complete unison. We weren't even trying to escape!

"You were born as vampires? Now that's impossible," Aro said. "Now, which twin are you?"

"Carly."

"Interesting. You're the talkative twin?" Aro asked.

Carly looked at me. "How does he know?"

"Well, Carly just admitted she was talkative…" A.C. muttered to herself.

I glared at her. Instead of scolding her, I turned to Aro with an I-know-what-you've-been-doing look. "You've been stalking us haven't you?"

Aro chuckled. Then he looked at A.C.

Demetri started talking. "I've been tracking A.C. She apparently didn't tell you all about her time with us."

I shot a glance at A.C. who had a guilty look on her face. "You've worked with the Volturi?"

"For a while," she replied. "But I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Caius said if I told anyone then he would kill me _and_ the person I told." She gave me a sad look. "I-I'm sorry."

A.C. walked over to me. I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close to my body.

"I have a question," Jalice suddenly said. "Why are you guys upset that my parents 'bit' Carly and I at a young age when Alec and Jane are the same age as us? I don't see you guys freaking out about them."

"Jalice…" I quietly scolded.

"It's alright," Aro said. "Let me explain." He cleared his throat. "As humans, Alec and Jane had interesting powers that enhanced when they became vampires. We already had the law about no immortal children so I waited until they were older to go bite them. Unfortunately, they lived in the era where they would burn you alive for having the powers they did. They were sentenced to die at age twelve or thirteen. I didn't want to break my own rule but you have to do what you have to do, you know? So I bit them and here they are."

"So they're the only exception?" Jalice asked.

Aro nodded.

"Well that's not fair…" Carly and Jalice whispered in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. They must've not planned to say that at the same time then…

Caius shot out of his seat. "Enough!" he yelled. "Attack!"

I was caught by surprise which barely ever happens. I grabbed A.C. and flung her behind me. Jasper kept the twins covered. Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, the new Chelsea, and Gianna came running to us. I held A.C. close to my body so the newborns wouldn't catch her sweet scent. All of a sudden, Felix pushed me away from her. His force threw me to the wall and it cracked. When I landed on the floor with a thunk, Felix grabbed me and I was trapped in his arms. Demetri had Jasper, Alec, had Carly, Jane had Jalice, and Gianna had A.C. Chelsea and the new Chelsea went back to Kendall.

Even though my eyes were covered by my now messy hair, I was able to see Gianna's teeth by A.C.'s neck. A.C. was trying not to show fear. Being her mother, I easily saw it. I tried reassuring her through mind but it wasn't working. Caius went up to Kendall.

"Why didn't you help the others attack?" he asked.

"I-I didn't wanna hurt anyone anymore. You already made me suck the life out of Alice's mind and you have no idea how much that everyone in her family," Kendall explained. "It hurt me just doing it."

"I don't care!" Caius yelled. "You still should've attacked!"

Caius didn't do anything to Kendall which is a shocker since he usually hurts the people who don't do what he says. He came up to me. Breathing heavily from the attack, I stared him down. He moved my hair away from my eyes.

"Too bad a pretty thing like you has to go," Caius said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's going to kill you and Jasper for turning those two girls into vampires," Felix said. "And he's going to kill them too."

"What? No! Don't! At least not the twins!" I exclaimed.

"Go along Felix," Caius said. "You can kill them instead."

Felix whispered this in my ear: "It'll hurt. I promise." Then his lips touched my neck. He started to kiss it which I found totally disturbing. I mean, I have a soul mate already! And he does too! Jasper didn't like the fact that Felix was kissing my neck. He fidgeted in Demetri's arms. I soon found out why Felix was kissing my neck. It was to get me to lose my focus on the world before he bit my head off. It was kind of starting to work too. Let's just hope Jasper doesn't find that out.

"Wait!" Jalice yelled. "Let me show you that Carly and I were born as vampires."

She held out her hand and Aro grabbed it. Silence filled the room as he watched what happened the day Carly and Jalice were born. Felix stopped kissing my neck too. When Aro was done, he turned to me.

"Ah, Alice Cullen! The first vampire to ever give birth!" he said. "Tell me, how did it happen?"

"Well, Jasper and I were having some fun one day and – eh, you don't wanna know everything else that happened," I smirked.

A.C. and the twins giggled. I saw a smile spread across Jasper's face.

Just then, the rest of my family came in the giant room. They saw us captured and started fighting to get us free. It suddenly turned into a violent fight. A.C. and the twins got away and waited by the doors with Renesmee.

"Run!" I yelled to them. "Get out of here! Hide somewhere and I'll come find you!"

A.C., Renesmee, Carly, and Jalice were out of the room within a blink of an eye. I saw Kendall standing alone in the corner.

"Follow them," I mouthed. "Hurry."

She stayed where she was. Nervousness got the best of her.

"Go," I said.

This time, Kendall moved. She ran out of the door to go after A.C., Renesmee, and the twins. When her running footsteps died down, I continued fighting with Felix.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

When the Volturi Threaten to Follow You Home, You Might Wanna Believe Them

* * *

><p>While fighting with Felix, I was seeing what was happening with the five kids I sent out. A.C., Renesmee, Carly, and Jalice were way ahead of Kendall. Kendall was running to them as quickly as she could but the four girls were just too fast for her. The four girls ran in a forest they found nearby. Twigs snapped under their feet and they jumped over rocks. Then the conversation started.<p>

"A.C., where are we actually going?" Carly asked.

"We'll know once we find it," A.C. said.

"Just tell us where we're going," Jalice said. A.C. held her hand since everything was a blur to her when she ran.

A.C. stopped running. "I don't know! Why are you all relying on me?"

"'Cause you're the oldest," Renesmee said.

"That doesn't mean anything," A.C. whispered.

"Yeah it does," Carly said. "It means you're the oldest and you're the one helping us live."

A.C. did a facepalm.

"What?" Carly asked. "Didn't you always have to do this kind of stuff when you were little since you were on your own?"

"Don't remind me," A.C. muttered.

"But if you remember then you could help us survive now and-"

"Please, Carly."

"Sorry."

A.C. started to walk and everyone followed her. A big tree caught A.C.'s eye.

"There," she said, pointing at the tree. "That's where we're going."

All four of them climbed the tree. Renesmee and the twins had to help A.C. climb since she couldn't climb with one arm. They all found their own branch and leaned against the tree. Then Kendall appeared from behind the bushes.

"What do _you_ want?" A.C. asked.

"Alice said to come with you," Kendall said. "Before you all start yelling at me, I'm sorry for what I did to her. Caius made me do it by threatening to kill me. I know I put me before Alice and I shouldn't have done that but I wasn't thinking 'cause I was too scared at the moment."

A.C. turned to her sisters. "What do you guys think? Should we let her join us? She's telling the truth."

They were all quiet. Renesmee was the first to answer. "Yes."

"Yes," Carly said.

"No," Jalice said. "She almost led mom to her death."

"What do you mean? Did she almost die?" Kendall asked.

A.C. nodded. "The Volturi were planning on killed her if she didn't snap out of it. Fortunately she did," she explained.

"They never informed me about that," Kendall said.

The twins looked at A.C. "Is she lying?" they asked in unison.

A.C. didn't answer for a second but then she shook her head.

"I still say no," Jalice said.

"But Kendall apologized," Renesmee said. "Plus, she didn't know the Volturi were gonna kill your mom."

"Doesn't matter," Jalice argued. She crossed her arms.

"Oh well. Majority rules. Three out of four say Kendall should join us," Renesmee said. She stretched her hand down for Kendall to grab. "You can come up the tree if you want."

Reluctantly, Kendall smiled and grabbed her hand.

I snapped out of my vision before Felix had the chance to punch me in the face. I pushed him away from me. As he landed against the wall, Gianna gasped and ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and made sure his landing didn't tear up any part of his body. Gianna glared at me. I ran to Jasper to get comfort. Gianna made me nervous now.

Jasper kept me behind him as he fought Alec. I was surprised that Alec didn't take away his senses by now. When Gianna came over by us with an evil smile on her face, everyone stopped what they were doing.

I could tell Gianna changed. When she was human, she was so nice. The last time Bella was here, Gianna was the one who offered her stuff. But Gianna wanted to join the Volturi and once that happened, she was turned upside-down. She thinks the Volturi likes her but I think the only reason they bit her was so Felix had a soul mate or something. I don't know. I'm just making a guess here.

Gianna charged at me. When she was close enough, I grabbed her hands and bent them in a way that hurt her. She screamed and grabbed my wrists. Next thing I knew, I was thrown behind her. I landed in a ball on the floor. Then, Gianna grabbed my wrists again and flipped me over her head a second time. My head bounced against the floor and it made several cracks. I also made a large dent in the tile.

This is why I don't like fighting with newborns. They're too strong for me and I'm always shorter than most of them. Plus, they attract too much attention. You have no idea how many eyes were staring at me with fear and how many eyes stared at me with delight.

I got up from the floor and stared at Gianna.

"Scared?" she asked evilly.

"Not at all," I replied.

"Preppy pixie-freak," Gianna muttered. What a snob.

"No one, and I mean_ no one_, calls me preppy," I said.

"Looks like I just did," Gianna smirked.

"Bite me," I said with anger.

Gianna started attacking again. My teeth were close to her neck. If only I could rip her head away from her body…

Gianna bit my arm. Venom went through it and I screeched. I tried pulling away but Gianna wouldn't let go. Jasper came up and yanked my arm away. I screamed, thinking some of my granite-like skin was taken off. But when I looked, all I saw were teeth marks. Edward pushed Gianna and Emmett held her in his arms.

"I'll get you!" Gianna yelled at me. "I'll kill you just like Caius told me to do!"

I grabbed onto Jasper's arm, fear taking over me.

"Oh, oh! I wanna help!" the new Chelsea exclaimed happily. She was jumping up and down now.

"Fine but I call ripping her head off her body," Gianna said. "We'll work together with the rest of her body. Then you can throw her parts into the flames by yourself."

"Yes!" Chelsea cheered.

I winced as I thought about getting killed.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Jasper said with a hand on my face. "Let's get A.C. and the rest back."

"Okay," I said while nodding. My voice shook.

We told the rest of the family. The Volturi overhead us and they blocked the door.

"If you leave," Caius started, "then we will fight at the dance studio."

"You have no dance studio around here," I said.

"We could always follow you home," Caius said.

I knew what dance studio he was talking about. It wasn't the one we were at in Phoenix with Bella. Caius was talking about the one we have in Forks. It was very similar to the Phoenix one. A lot of mirrors were in every corner you turned to. Jasper and I spent a lot of time in there when we had the chance.

"Either stay or fight at the dance studio," Caius warned.

My family ran out of the room. We started to run towards the forest A.C. and the others were hiding in, me guiding them all. It was dark outside so we didn't bother to cover up. Once we found A.C. and the others, they perked up in the tree.

"We're leaving this country," I said.

"Took long enough," A.C. muttered.

I helped her down the tree and carried her to my Porsche. I turned back to the others who weren't sitting in my Porsche earlier.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Uh, I kinda got damaged from a crash we were in," Emmett said, scratching the back of his head. That motion told me it was his fault.

I gave them a weird look. "I don't wanna know what happened exactly. Just get in this car. I'm not driving."

I sat in the passenger seat with A.C. on my lap. Edward climbed in the front with Renesmee. Jasper and Carly were squished together in one seat, then Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie in the other. Bella, Jalice, and Kendall sat on the floor.

Edward started driving. I could tell Kendall felt uncomfortable but no one was asking her weird questions at least.

On the plane, Kendall sat next to me. It was still night time when we got on. While the plane was flying and I was looking out the window, Kendall said:

"A.C. told me that the Volturi was gonna kill you."

"It's true," I replied.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said. "Caius made me do it. And none of the members told me they were gonna kill you."

"I know, I heard you telling him off while explaining to him why you didn't attack us," I said.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks for letting me come along."

"No problem," I said and smiled back.

When we were home in Forks, Emmett plopped onto the couch.

"Home sweet home," he said.

He put on a football game. It was the Chicago Bears against the green Bay Packers.

Kendall stayed outside to enjoy the fresh air. Being cooped up inside with the Volturi made her miss it.

Everyone else just did their own thing. I went up to Edward and Jasper.

"Do you really think we're gonna fight with the Volturi in the dance studio?" I asked.

They both shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Carlisle came in with the mail. He wasn't looking too excited. Everyone went over to him.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

He handed Esme a letter. She gasped.

"What?" I asked.

Esme handed the letter to me. I saw why she gasped. I gasped too. You know how Caius said they'll be fighting with us at the dance studio? Well they were telling the truth. Just read the letter.

_Dear Cullens,_

_We are sending this letter to inform you that we will be fighting with you at the dance studio. Meet us there on November 15 at 2:30 P.M._

_-Volturi_

I looked at the calendar. Today's date was November 15 and right now it was 1:30 P.M. Great. Just great. We would be fighting them soon.

I let everyone else read the letter. Then Edward said, "Let's leave now."

"We should leave in groups," Carlisle said. "Alice and Edward, you'll be the first group. Esme, A.C., Jasper, and I will be the second, and the rest of you are the third."

"But why leave in groups?" A.C. asked.

"Just to be safer," Carlisle explained. "If Edward and Alice are getting hurt then there's someone to help them. It's better than all of us getting hurt at the same time."

"Then Alice and I are leaving now," Edward said.

Esme looked at us with worried eyes. But just like that, Edward and I walked out of the door and started heading towards the dance studio.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

You Know How I Killed My Father When I Was a Newborn? Well it Turns Out that that Man Wasn't My Dad

* * *

><p>Edward and I opened an unlocked back door of the dance studio. Walking in, we noticed that the lights were off. It was around 2 o'clock P.M. now. So now all we had to do was wait.<p>

Unfortunately, while waiting, Edward suddenly exclaimed. "Someone's here!"

I looked at him. "Who? What is he or she thinking?"

"It's a he," Edward said. "He's a vampire. Not from the Volturi. He has the power to make you remember your worse and painful memories, even if you don't remember them yourself. He gets them by digging through your past. When he's making you remember these painful memories, you can't stop him. Only he can stop himself."

"And he's here?" I asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "He won't think it."

Just then, something came in front of my eyes. It was like a vision but it of wasn't the future; it was of the past. It was me as a newborn baby. I wasn't able to breathe. I felt myself trying to catch my breath but it wasn't working. I didn't know what was going on.

"Alice, it's okay. The man is using his power on you," Edward said. "I'm right here. I won't leave you."

The vision of my being an un-breathing baby changed. I was now a freezing baby. In the present, I fell to the ground and started shaking. My teeth chattered. I noticed that I was able to see my past but in the present, I reenacted it.

My next vision was me being slapped at the age of five. My present-self winced and cried along with my past-self.

The vision changed again. This time I was eleven and I had a broken leg. In both present and past, I clutched my broken leg by the knee. At the same time, I screamed and cried. I started to yell, "MOMMA! DADDY!"

"Alice, shush. Stop screaming. It'll be alright," Edward said.

But as he said before, I couldn't stop on my own will. Only the man doing this to me can stop himself. Unfortunately, he was giving me another memory of the past. This one I had Epilepsy. Epilepsy is when you have seizures that you can't control and you don't remember anything once they're done. So I was quiet for this one but I was jerking drastically. Edward was holding down my body but the jerking didn't stop.

This memory passed and now I was on one of the ones A.C. showed me when I first met her. It was when I first met Edward and he scared me half to death. I was shaking and crying. Edward rubbed my back as an apology.

That was the shortest memory yet. The next one was me giving birth to A.C. Now you all know how this turned out. I screamed when A.C. ripped through my stomach. Back in the present, I was on my back but I kept making tiny arches with it from the pain it gave me. I wasn't able to catch my breath but then I started feeling more pain while the needle went through my skin to put the stitches in.

At first I thought that was the most painful memory the man could give me. But it turns out it wasn't. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and A.C. came at this point and made a circle around me.

"What's happening to her?" Esme asked.

Edward explained to them about the man and his power. He told them I was reenacting the pain I was feeling unintentionally. They all bent down next to me while I was finishing up the memory of A.C.'s birth.

"Can't we just get her out of the phase ourselves?" Jasper asked.

"No," Edward said. "Only the man could stop himself."

The memory of A.C.'s birth was ending. Another memory came into view. I was strapped onto a table and I was sickly skinny and my hair was shaved to almost nothing. I didn't understand what was happening. Then someone twisted a dial on a machine and my body started jerking. I screeched as I felt electro shots run up and down my spine. I immediately knew where this memory was taking place. It was when I was in the asylum.

In the present, I felt Esme grab my hand. With her other hand, she twisted my hair around her fingers. I whimpered from the pain and then Esme cradled me on her lap. She rocked me as if I were a tiny, helpless baby (which is exactly the way I felt at the moment).

I thought the memory of being in the asylum was going to be the last memory but of course it wasn't. I couldn't figure out what the next one was about. It was dark and cold. I started shaking a little. Another cold body was next to mine. He was humming songs to calm me down. I thought I saw another person in front of me but I decided it wasn't anything but a shadow. I didn't get the point of this memory. It wasn't painful at all. Well, that is until the body next to me went to me neck.

The man next to me in the memory bit my neck and stayed like that for a while. When he pulled away, in both past and present I winced and then screamed from the top of my lungs. My body started jerking uncontrollably and Esme wasn't able to keep me still. The venom going through my body in the memory hurt me tremendously. I kept screaming and jerking. I started to groan and moan from the pain. I realized that the past me was in a dark spot surrounded by trees and bushes. It as the dark spot where Victoria, James, and Laurent found me.

As the memory still went on, Esme held my jerking body closer to her.

"What's she remembering?" I heard Jasper ask Edward, yelling over my screaming.

"The man is giving her the memory of when she got bit and was turned," Edward explained.

Finally, I gave out one last scream before my heart pumped one last time and the memory ended. I took heavy breaths and tried to refocus on the present. I opened my eyes and found Edward, A.C., Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper still bent down over me. I was also still in Esme's arms. The rest of the family and Kendall started coming. They had the new Chelsea with them.

"We found her snooping around," Emmett said.

"Kill her," Carlisle replied.

Emmett started making a fire while Rosalie and Bella held the struggling new Chelsea. Kendall added wood to make the fire bigger. Renesmee, Jalice, and Carly came over to me.

"A.C., go help them finish off Chelsea," Carlisle said.

A.C. nodded. I saw her run up to the new Chelsea. She jumped up onto Chelsea's knees and grabbed her head. Then she pulled it off of her body and threw it in the fire.

I winced when I saw that. I had no clue why though. I mean, I've seen it a million times before so why did it bother me now?

"What memories did the man give you?" Jasper asked, moving my bangs away from my eyes.

I looked at him. When I tried to sit up in Esme's arms, I realized that I was too weak. I sighed and rested my head on Esme's shoulder. She leaned her head on mine. I tried to talk. Ugh. Too weak. Everything that happened was said through mind and Edward told everyone.

"I paid close attention to her thoughts," Edward said. "The man gave her the most painful memories she had as a human. The first one was when she was born. She couldn't breathe. Also, the next memory showed her always being cold as a baby."

Edward went on with explaining my memories. I was too tired to listen. I've already seen them and I didn't need to relive them again. A.C. came up to us and sat down. She took Jasper's place of moving my bangs. I closed my eyes and listened to the footsteps of the rest of my family and Kendall coming towards us.

I thought over the memories I received. Then, a question popped into mind.

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up in Esme's lap. She began to rub my back. "Wait a minute," I said, "how does the man know about memories not even you remember?"

Everyone stared at me. Edward and A.C. had the look on their face that clearly stated they were reading a mind.

"Like I said Alice, the man can search through minds," Edward said.

"But the only thing he sees are the bad memories," A.C. added. "He decides which ones to give you and… you know the rest."

"I still don't understand how he can search for memories that aren't there," I said.

Everyone was silent. We stared at each other in confusion.

Edward stood up. "Whoever you are, show yourself."

Nothing happened at first. Finally, footsteps crept closer and a man was standing ten feet away from us. Of course he had pale skin since he's a vampire and all. He also had red eyes. I noticed he was wearing black glasses but he was wearing them to hide his eyes. His hair was ink-black and was spikey here and there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man stayed quiet. He was actually pretty tall. The top of my head would probably only reach up to his mid-chest.

"She asked you a question," Jasper said sternly.

"I'm-" the man started but then stopped. His voice wasn't really deep but it was deep enough to know he was a grown man.

I looked more closely at the man. I actually looked similar to him. My head turned to A.C. I looked at her and compared her to the man. They looked similar to each other too.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

The man looked at me. "I'm Mary's father."

"Who's Mary?" Carly asked.

I was about to asked the same thing but what the man said finally sunk in completely. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened slowly. The whole family, remembering what I told them about my past, looked at me.

"Alice, your dad's a vampire?" Bella asked.

"No," I said and tried standing up. Edward held onto me. "You _can't_ be my dad. I killed him when I was a newborn vampire. I killed my stepmother too."

"The 'father' you killed was your stepdad," the man told me. "The Three vampires you were with thought he was your father. I left your mother when you were only a year old."

"Why?" I asked.

"I was bitten," the man said. "I was getting wood for your fireplace. When I was in the forest, it happened. I couldn't go back to the house. Your mother would've thought I was insane. I decided not to go back. Soon, many thought I was murdered and the killer burned my body."

"But how do you know about all of the bad times in my life if you were never there?" I asked.

"I spied on you. I tried making sure your stepfather wouldn't hurt you but I obviously didn't do a very good job," the man explained (Reminder: my, fa – er – stepdad would always hurt me since I was able to see the future).

"So you technically didn't leave me?"

"Correct," the man said. "I was also there for my granddaughter's birth." He looked at A.C. and she smiled.

"What color were your eyes when you were human?" I asked.

"Dark gray," the man answered. "Yours were too."

I nodded and smiled. "I know."

The man – er – my dad, walked closer. When he was close enough, I hugged him. I was right about his height. The top of my head did only reach to his mid-chest. My shortness probably takes after my mother.

My dad hugged me back. Emmett snickered and A.C. slapped him. Then my dad's head perked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked while looking up at him, neck craned all the way.

"Someone's coming," my dad said. He went silent.

"The Volturi's coming," Kendall said. "I would recognize those footsteps anywhere."

I loosened my grip of the hug. We were all silent as the Volturi walked in the room. Aro saw me hugging my dad.

"Oh, how sweet!" he said with a smile. He also clapped his hands together.

Not knowing that the man was my father, Aro grabbed his hand and searched through his thoughts.

Aro looked at us. "Father and daughter reunited."

Oh, great. There's more drama coming my way. Just what I needed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Just Warning You Now: If You're a Female Half Vampire, Your Kind Doesn't Mix Well With Venom. So When You Get Bitten, Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

* * *

><p>The Volturi stared at my dad as he stared back. I could tell that he didn't know who these people were.<p>

"I'm Aro!" Aro exclaimed happily. "And this is Marcus. Over there are Caius, Felix, Alex, Jane, Demetri, and Chelsea. You know, has anyone ever told you that Alice looks just like you?"

"Uh, not exactly," my dad said.

"And what is your name?" Aro asked.

"Kyle," my dad said with and uncertain tone to his voice. "Who's that one girl over there?" He pointed in the direction he was talking about.

Gianna walked up to my dad. "Enjoy your daughter while you can. The Volturi has to kill her and her husband. She bit two girls when they were too young."

"We didn't bite anyone!" I yelled. "Jalice showed Aro!"

"She could've just thought that up on the spot," Aro said.

I glared at him. My dad held me tighter to his body.

"Besides, you attacked the Volturi and that causes consequences," Gianna smirked.

My mouth dropped. They attacked _us_. We fought back for _self-defense_. Does the Volturi know the difference between the two?

"You also stole Kendall," Felix said.

Well I told Kendall to follow everyone so I can't deny that.

Just then, my dad pushed me behind him. I didn't know why until I saw him push Gianna away. She screamed and a loud "umph" left her mouth when she hit the wall. Felix got mad at that. He ran towards my dad but Carlisle got in front of him. Carlisle and Felix collided with each other.

Everyone started fighting at that moment. Gianna came back towards me. Jasper helped me fight her off but she kept going. Once in a while I would search for my dad. I would find him instantly. There was one time when I found him fighting Aro. Scary.

I caught Caius hurting Jalice. I quickly escaped from the fight with gianna. Jalice was crying in Caius's arms while he tried cutting her neck. I ran up to them and grabbed onto Jalice. I yanked her out of Caius's arms and when I tried stopping my run, it didn't work out so well. Jalice and I literally flew to the other side of the room. We hit the wall and fell to the floor. Caius ran to us in an angry fashion. I hugged Jalice and hid her under me.

"You fool!" Caius yelled. His face was horrid. "You saved the girl who is leading you to your death!"

"I didn't bite her!" I exclaimed while crying. "She was born as a vampire! So was Carly! I'm their biological mother and Jasper's their biological father! I swear! Please, I'm not lying!"

I honestly didn't know why I was crying and freaking out. I usually didn't have spaz attacks like these. And wanna know something? When I have spaz attacks, I start getting afraid of everything. That's what was happening now. It was scaring Jalice.

All of a sudden, Caius took a pocket knife and made a slit in my neck with it. I tried not screaming but unfortunately I failed. Everyone was too busy fighting so they didn't know that I was screaming. Jalice covered her ears and at the same time, she tried calming me down. I was probably just having spaz attacks because I was once ripped apart and I don't want that happening to me again.

When Caius was about to make another slit in my skin, my dad zoomed in front of Jalice and me. We suddenly saw Caius dropping to the floor, screaming in pain. His screaming made everyone freeze and stare at him. The only thing I could think of Caius remembering was when he turned into a vampire. The big give-away was his motions.

Caius stopped screaming and he got up. He was about to attack my dad until my dad stepped closer to him.

"You hurt my daughter one more time and what just happened will happen again," my dad threatened.

My dad's face was pretty scary and I didn't blame Caius for backing away in fear. The Volturi came closer so they could defend Caius but my dad threatened them too. They decided to start attacking my family again.

My dad kneeled by Jalice and me and grabbed us into a hug. We bother wrapped our arms around him and silently cried. He kissed the top of my head. I started to feel him rocking back and forth.

"Shh, I'm here for you Alice," my dad whispered. "Daddy's here."

I looked up at him. Still crying, I said, "Daddy, you should leave. It's not your fight. You're gonna get hurt."

My dad kissed my forehead and looked at me. "I'm not leaving you again now that I found you. I was there when you were bitten and I had to run away before I got caught. Ever since then, I couldn't find you and now you're here in my arms. I've always wanted to do this when you were little but that was taken away from me."

Wow. Emotional guy right there. Good thing Emmett didn't hear that. He would've snickered and one of us would've had to slap him.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Jalice said.

I giggled as my dad chuckled.

"Well then," my dad said and stood up. Jalice and I stood up too. "I think we should help the family kick some butt."

I smiled and the three of us went off.

Gianna was waiting for me. She gave me the look that said I'm-gonna-kill-you. Apparently she wasn't afraid of my dad's threat. I backed away from her slowly but she ran up to me and held onto me. I didn't get very far if you were wondering.

Gianna made the slit in my neck bigger and I squealed. I was thrown against the wall, almost hitting a mirror. My head banged against the floor and it made me dizzy for about a second. To make Gianna leave me alone, I pretended that I was in too much pain to get up. Luckily for me, it worked.

When Gianna ran off to fight with someone else, Edward ran up to me. I saw up and looked at him.

"Is your slit hurting you?" he asked.

"A little," I said.

Edward rubbed some of his venom on my slit. It was soon just a scar.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Edward said.

He put me on his back and started walking slowly towards everyone else. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. We saw A.C. finish up a fight with Gianna. She turned to us and started walking. But then, we saw Gianna sneaking up behind her.

"A.C.!" Edward and I yelled in unison.

She realized what was happening. Quickly, she turned around to face Gianna. Edward and I knew what was about to happened.

"NOOOO!" we yelled.

Then, Gianna bit A.C.'s neck. A.C. screamed and everyone stopped what they were doing. Here's how you were supposed to picture that moment: when Edward and I yelled at A.C.'s name and when we yelled out "no" that was supposed to be silent and when Gianna bit A.C., that had to be in slow motion. We're trying to be like the people in the movies here people!

Anyway, when A.C. was bitten, I jumped off of Edward's back. I ran to A.C. and Gianna. Then, I pushed Gianna away from A.C. and A.C. dropped to the ground. Gianna and I landed with a loud "thud" on the floor. At first I had Gianna pinned to the ground but then she pushed me and I was smacked against the floor. Gianna had me pinned down within seconds.

I tried escaping the grip but I couldn't. I was forced to watch Jane pin Bella and Renesmee down, Alec pin Edward, Demetri pin Jasper, Felix pin Emmett, and Chelsea pin Rosalie. Aro held Carlisle and Esme, Marcus held Kendall and my dad, and Caius held Carly and Jalice. No one held A.C. That made me worried but then I started to hear gasping and screaming. I looked around Gianna's arms and saw A.C. screaming, gasping, and jerking on the floor. Gianna's venom stung her veins.

"Your daughter is going through so much pain right now," Gianna said. Then she laughed.

I wanted to help A.C. but I couldn't. Why do newborns have to be so damn strong?

"Alice!" Edward called. "Don't worry. A.C. is half human. The venom is probably just making her turn into a full vampire."

"You're wrong!" Gianna exclaimed.

"How?" Emmett asked. "It's not gonna kill her. Being at least half vampire stops her from dying."

"Not in this case," Gianna said. She looked at me. "Even though A.C. is half vampire, she has no venom of her own. If a vampire bites her long enough without sucking out any blood, their venom starts to spread in her body. Unfortunately, the kind of creature A.C. is can't take the venom. She only has minutes left."

"Minutes left?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't save her in about, let's say, ten minutes? Yes. Ten minutes sounds good. If you don't save A.C. within ten minutes, then the venom will killer her," Gianna explained and my eyes widened with terror.

* * *

><p><strong>I made up the last part myself. I just wanted to add more suspenseful stuff :)<strong>

**-Dommy**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

People Just _Love_ to Rip Me to Pieces Don't They?

* * *

><p>My whole family was silent. The only things you could hear were A.C.'s screams and gasps. No one knew how to react to this news. Gianna had me pinned in a position where I was forced to watch A.C. whither in pain. I had no clue if A.C. knew what was happening to her. I wanted to scream it out to her but I didn't want to scare her. The pain the venom was giving her was scary enough. It was even scarier that she's lying in her death bed at the moment.<p>

"Let me go!" I yelled to Gianna.

"Nah," Gianna said with a smile. She held my arms harder.

A.C.'s screams were getting louder and her jerking increased. I could take it anymore. I gathered all of my strength and tried pushing Gianna off of me. Surprisingly, I sent Gianna flying to the other side of the studio. I jumped up and ran to A.C. before I could be attacked again. The others pushed the Volturi away from them too. Felix glared at me and then ran to Gianna. Once he knew Gianna was okay, he ran out of the dance studio with her. The rest of the Volturi followed them.

"Did they give up?" my dad asked.

I shrugged. "The Volturi like the play tricks on us."

"What kind of tricks?"

"I used to be a friend of theirs," Carlisle said. "They betrayed me."

Everyone came by me and the gasping, screaming, jerking A.C. I positioned myself so I was behind her head. Edward and Carlisle were by her side. Everyone else was in front of her. I noticed Kendall didn't leave with the Volturi. She stood next to Emmett.

"Shh, A.C., mommy's here," I said. I kissed her forehead.

"And daddy's right next to you," Edward told her. He grabbed her right hand.

"We need to get the venom out now," Carlisle said. "The bite is on the back of her neck. Alice, you have to suck the venom out."

My eyes widened. "Me?" I asked. "But… I won't be able to stop!"

A.C.'s screaming was starting to hurt my ears.

"Alice, even if you suck all of the blood out of A.C.'s system, she'll still live," Edward explained. "She's still half vampire you know."

I sighed and raised A.C.'s head a little. Her bit mark was surrounded in blood. I held my breath as I put my mouth on her bite mark. Slowly, I started sucking venom out. The venom tasted absolutely disgusting. I definitely don't recommend it. Anyway, A.C.'s screaming went down a few octaves. Her breathing was still heavy.

Finally, I started tasting clean blood. The blood reminded me of vanilla ice cream. It also reminded me of Hershey bars (milk chocolate of course!). More sweats started to come to mind. Man, A.C. needed to lay off on the sugar. No wonder she's always hyper.

Then the fruit started to come in. Strawberries and watermelon… It was exactly how A.C.'s blood smelled (add in the vanilla ice cream).

"Alice, you're drinking A.C.'s blood now. You can stop sucking."

I didn't even know who said that. I was in heaven with this blood.

A.C. started to go silent and she stopped moving. Her breathing was going slower than what it's supposed to be going. Also, her eyes were closing like she was dying. I probably _was_ killing her but I just couldn't stop sucking.

Suddenly, Edward pulled me away from the blood. Surprisingly, I didn't rip any skin off since my grip on it was so hard. I was going crazy. When vampires start sucking blood, they can't stop. Since I was pulled away before I was done, my attitude was violent. The violence would stop once I finish but with the grip Edward had me in it didn't let me move at all. By the looks on Carly and Jalice's faces, my look must've been frightening, I was screaming like a madwoman, letting the family know I wanted blood.

Carlisle picked A.C. up. Edward turned me around so we were face to face. I rested my head against Edward's chest and took deep breaths through my mouth so I wouldn't smell A.C.'s blood. A.C. was unconscious in Carlisle's arms.

"I'm taking A.C. home," Carlisle said.

"No, I'll do it," Edward said. Carlisle put A.C. in Edward's arms when he pulled away from me.

Edward looked at me. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "No. I saw a vision. I'll be staying here for a while."

Edward nodded. He carried A.C. home. Kendall, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, and the twins followed him. My dad, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme didn't leave.

"Dad, Jasper, I'll be fine," I said with a smile. The smile was to reassure them.

My dad smiled back. He kissed my forehead and ran to the others.

"Jasper – go," I said.

"I'm staying here with you," he said sternly. "You might get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Overprotected fool."

Jasper smiled. He felt reassured enough so he ran home too.

"We'll wait for you outside the studio," Esme said.

She grabbed Carlisle's hand and the two of them walked outside.

I waited until they were out of hearing range. A big sigh escaped my lips. "Okay, Gianna. Come out from wherever you're hiding. I saw a vision of you coming back."

Gianna stepped out of a shadow.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe just for you to die," Gianna replied.

I sighed. "How nice."

Just then, Gianna lunged towards me. Since she was too fast for me, I couldn't get away. I was pinned to the ground again. My head bounced against the floor and it made me dizzy for exactly two seconds. When I was back to normal, I pushed Gianna and pinned her to the ground. I felt special at that moment since I've never pinned a newborn before. But Gianna made my glory end within seconds. She pushed me and I went flying. A loud "umph" left my mouth as I slammed against a mirror. The mirror cracked when I hit it. I slid headfirst to the floor.

Gianna laughed. "Weakling!"

I sucked in a breath and I let out a huge one. I jumped to my feet and ran towards Gianna. She threw a punch at me but I dodged it. When I punched her, I got her right in the mouth (haha!). Her teeth sank into my knuckles which_ hurt_ like a fucking bitch.

"Ow!" I yelled and yanked my hand away. I rubbed my hurt knuckles.

"Like a said before: weakling." Gianna smiled evilly.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

"Mhm."

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Gianna yelled.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm _sooo_ nervous," I said sarcastically.

Actually, I should've been nervous if I knew what was coming. Gianna grabbed my arms and swung me. My arms ripped at the shoulders as Gianna threw me. I screamed from the rips and slammed against the wall. As I landed on the floor, Gianna was still attacking. She pulled my legs and they ripped at the upper thigh. My face got slits from her scratching it. She also ripped my knees, elbows, wrists, and my scar. Okay, when she ripped my knees, elbows, and wrists, that hurt _a lot_ but the pain when she ripped my scar? Oh my God. Don't even get me started! You know how many times that thing ripped open? Sheesh, I can't get a break around here!

By the time Gianna was done ripping me apart until everything hung by a thread, I was screaming, crying, and breathing heavily. I don't know if you know this but it really _hurts_ when you get ripped up. Try to avoid all the chances that come to you.

"Aw, is the little weakling sad that she's about to die and no one can save her?" Gianna laughed.

I didn't answer. I just stared at her in fear.

"Prepare to die for once and for all!" Gianna exclaimed. She came closer to my neck. The girl was going to tear my head off with her teeth! Gross!

"No. No. Please. PLEASE!" I yelled. I'll admit: I was terrified. Usually when times like these come up, I can fight my way out. But this time I couldn't. My body was teared up to the point where I couldn't move it. On top of that, I waited until Carlisle and Esme were out of hearing range to do this crap. They obviously couldn't hear me so they couldn't come help me.

Gianna bit my neck. I screamed a scream that would've made her deaf in and instant if she was still human. I could feel my skin ripping as she pulled. Tears would've been coming down ten at a time if I was human. I knew right then and there that this was the end. No one would come to save me. Carly and Jalice would be devastated if I didn't come home. A.C. could probably try to kill herself if I died. I already disappeared on her once; I don't think she wants me disappearing again.

Just when my head was nearly ripped off, four shadows passed. It made Gianna stop what she was doing and it made me cautious. Then, the four shadows literally came to life and they attacked Gianna. I screamed as one's paw just missed my stomach when it jumped over me. I felt myself shaking and I didn't know how that was even possible with the way my body was. Gianna was screaming in the distance as one of the shadows came near. I was getting scared. Then, it started licking my face.

I realized what the shadows were. They were Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Sethy in wolf form. Sethy was the one licking my face. It calmed me down in seconds. Now that someone I knew was here, I felt safe. The thought of Gianna still scared the crap outta me.

The scent of fire started to fill my nose. In the fire was a dead vampire. Jacob and Seth came back from the fire in human form. Leah came back in human form too but she had Carlisle and Esme with her.

Carlisle came up to me and touched my open scar. It hurt like hell and I tried to hold my scream in. I started to breathe even heavier.

"Did Gianna do all of this to you?" Carlisle asked.

I winced. As I said before: the thought of Gianna still scares the crap outta me.

"Alice, she's gone," Jacob said. "Seth and I finished her off."

"She won't come to hurt you ever again," Seth said.

That didn't help me. It's called thoughts and memories people!

Sethy rubbed his warm check against my cursed cold one. I wanted to hug his neck but the tears in my arm stopped me. Just to let you all know, I _could_ move my body but it just _really_ hurts.

"Alice, we're going to take you home now," Carlisle said.

"Uh – huh," I mumbled.

Jacob, Seth, and Leah went back to wolf form. The three of them and Sethy ran ahead to get to the house. Carlisle picked me up slowly and carefully so he wouldn't make my slits worse (or more painful). Esme grabbed my hand as she and Carlisle carried me home. I squeezed it. I noticed it was night time. I decided to close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me to make time pass. Unfortunately, the newborn Gianna kept popping up into my thoughts whenever I closed my eyes.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Venom Really Does Hurt. But Drinking Blood to Quench My Thirst and Talking to My Family Helps Me Forget the Pain

* * *

><p>Carlisle, Esme, and I were in front of the house. Everyone in the house was crowded around Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Sethy. I listened to their conversation.<p>

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked in a worried tone.

"You mean, you guys didn't hear what happened?" Seth and Leah asked in unison.

I heard rustling of hair meaning that everyone was shaking their heads.

"Gianna tore Alice up big time," Jacob said. "It traumatized Alice too. When Carlisle mentioned Gianna, Alice freaked out."

"Where's Gianna now?" my dad asked.

"We killed her," Leah said. I heard her pat Sethy.

Just then, as the conversation still went on, Carlisle dropped me. He tried saving my fall but when he grabbed me from under my armpits, the slits became worse. I shrieked and everyone inside heard me. Carlisle apologized and started carrying me again. I was being cradled in his arms. I started crying again and Carlisle and Esme rushed me into the house. Everyone stared at me as Carlisle took me upstairs to his private hospital wing. Not many of you know about it. It's very small and has one bed, a thing of drawers, and a small table. I was laid on the bed carefully. I saw Carlisle putting his venom in a few cups.

"What-" breath – "are-" breath – "you-" breath – "doing?" I asked.

"I need _a lot_ of venom to get these mega slits of yours back together," Carlisle said.

I heard Esme telling Bella and Rosalie to come upstairs to the private hospital wing. I honestly didn't know why Carlisle called it private. Anyone can go in it at any time. Maybe it's the fact that it's a room for one person and that one person gets privacy.

Anyway, Bella and Rosalie entered the private hospital wing with Esme following them. Bella came and sat on my pillow. She moved my head onto her lap. Rosalie bent down and held my hand. I tried listening to what was happening downstairs. All the guys sat on the couches, worried. Leah sat on the floor. The twins snuggled up to Jasper. A.C. and Renesmee were asleep in Edward's arms. Sethy and Kendall just stood there, shaking.

"Alice, I'm gonna start pouring the venom on your slits. If it hurts, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie are right here," Carlisle said.

I nodded while my breathing was still rigid.

"Here's a tip for you, Alice," Rosalie started. "Screaming is not gonna help stop the pain. At all."

I looked at her with worried and nervous eyes. "O-Okay."

Carlisle came up to my head. "I'll start with the slits on your face, shoulders, and neck. They're not as bad as the other ones."

"Wait, no," don't do it yet," I said, worried. I still couldn't get pass the pain I had when the werewolves tore my right arm and right leg off of my body.

"Alice, it'll all be over soon," Rosalie said.

I winced and sighed. Carlisle put his hand into the venom and started to rub it on my slits that were on my face. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop me from screaming but loud winces still left my mouth. I squeezed Rosalie's hand.

When that was over, Carlisle continued rubbing venom on my shoulders and neck. He continued with my elbows and wrists. I almost screamed for those two but I remembered what Rosalie told me so I bit down on my bottom lip again, this time harder. I heard Jasper and my dad walking to the bottom of the stairway so they could listen better. A.C. and Renesmee were still sleeping.

Carlisle finally moved to the scar on my stomach. He lifted up my shirt a little so he could see it. Then, he started to pour venom onto it.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I squeezed Rosalie's hand as hard as I could. Then, I screamed. The scream hurt my throat and it made everyone downstairs jump. Bella tried to calm me down but I was screaming too loud to be able to hear what she was saying. Esme put her hands on my face and started comforting me. It didn't work so she grabbed me into a hug. I put my arms around her neck and I took deep breaths.

"We should take a break," Carlisle said. "I'll fix the slits on Alice's bottom half in five minutes." He left the room.

"I'll be back too," Bella said. She followed Carlisle.

Esme laid me back down. "I'll go tell everyone how you're doing." She ran downstairs.

I squeezed Rosalie's hand. "Don't leave," I said worriedly.

"I won't," Rosalie said. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Nice job not screaming," Rosalie said. "I didn't know you were going to be able to hold it in that long. I mean, that looked like it_ hurt._ If I went through that pain, I would be screaming like crazy and-"

"Please, Rosalie. You're sounding like me."

Rosalie giggled. "Sorry."

I gave her a small smile but it went away in a second. Rosalie sighed and sat on the bed. Then she grabbed me into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder. I was glad that she was acting like the "older sister" she was.

Bella came back in with a black hoodie. She gave it to me to put on and I did. The sleeves were a little long on me.

Carlisle and Esme came back in to the room too. Everyone got back into their original spots. Before Carlisle started pouring venom on my thighs (which had the worse slits), I squeezed Rosalie's hand and I looked at Bella. Bella smiled at me as Rosalie squeezed my hand back.

"Alice, this will hurt the most. Brace yourself," Carlisle said.

I gulped and waited. Then, the venom was being poured onto my thighs. For this one I just had to scream. I'm sorry. It gave me the worst pain I ever felt in all of eternity. It made me scream so loud that Bella, Esme, and Carlisle had to cover their ears. Rosalie didn't cover hers but she was going through hell and back listening my screaming.

When the pain was done, I heard Emmett say, "That was the loudest scream I've ever heard her give out."

Everyone downstairs agree with him. Carlisle continued pouring venom on the rest of my legs. The pain wasn't as bad this time. I was soon all healed up and I noticed how thirsty the pain made me. Edward came into the room and handed me a bottle full of blood. Yummy. He gave me worried eyes. Then he went back downstairs. Carlisle kissed my forehead and Esme hugged me. The two of them followed Edward.

Rosalie sat back down on the bed. She grabbed me onto her lap and sat me cradle style as Bella sat next to her. Bella looked frightened for some reason. I stared at her with big doe eyes and started to drink the blood Edward gave me. I t was moose blood. Random right? I think so.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does it really hurt that bad when you get ripped up?"

"I don't know," Rosalie said. "It never happened to me before."

Bella sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Bella," Rosalie said. "This family never really did."

"I know but look where that got Alice," Bella pointed out and it was true.

I wanted to tell Bella that she needed to stop worrying about it but of course I couldn't. I was too busy sucking away the blood from the bottle (recap: once a vampire starts drinking blood, he/she can't stop). Plus, this was Bella we were talking about. Once she's worried about something, she's worried for good.

Rosalie and Bella grew silent as I finished drinking the blood. Bella took the bottle from me and put it on the table. Then, all three of us started to hear footsteps. We looked towards the doorway and saw A.C. standing there. Bella got up off the bed and Rosalie got me off her lap. Once I was set onto the bed, Rosalie and Bella walked away. A.C. moves so they could get through the doorway.

Once Bella and Rosalie were gone, A.C. paused and took a deep breath. Then, she ran towards me. Within seconds, A.C. had her arms wrapped tightly around me. I started to feel her tears drip down so I hugged her back.

"Carly and Jalice told me what happened," A.C. said. She positioned herself so she was on my lap. "Why did you fight Gianna all by yourself?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's the fact that she wanted to kill me and I had the sudden feeling to keep my family safe. After what she did to you, I couldn't think about myself anymore."

"So you made everyone leave so they wouldn't get hurt while you fought her?" A.C. asked and looked up at me. She still had tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Yes," I said with a smile. I used my sleeve from Bella's hoodie to wipe the tears off of A.C.'s face.

A.C. hugged me tighter. I started to rub her back until the twins ran in the room. They both had huge smiles on their faces. A.C. laughed. She kissed my cheek and got off of my lap. Then the twins flung their arms around me and I couldn't move.

Jasper ran in the room and said, "I tried stopping them." He chuckled.

I giggled. I hugged the twins one at a time as my dad came in. The twins jumped off of me and my dad walked closer. When he was close enough, I stood up and hugged me slowly. He hugged me back.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"Uh, Carly?" A.C. said.

"What?"

"You don't have to shout." A.C. laughed.

I smiled. My dad pulled back a little and kissed my forehead. Then he, Carly, and Jalice left the room.

Jasper turned to me. "How's my soul mate feeling?"

As Jasper put his arms loosely around my waist, I said, "Better now that you're here."

We both smiled. Jasper kissed my lips but it was only a peck. He picked me up quickly and surprisingly, it surprised me. at first I felt like he was going to drop me so I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Jasper laughed at me so I giggled.

When Jasper lay on the bed on his back, he put me on top of him. At this, I kissed his lips and it wasn't just a peck. We stayed like that for about ten seconds. Once I pulled away, I rested my head on Jasper's chest. It was going up and down from his breathing but it didn't bother me. It was actually quite relaxing. He rubbed my back and we ended up staying in that position all night (now how's _that_ for a peaceful night with Jasper? That's right: _amazing._ You know you're jealous. Admit it!).


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue:

One Big Happy Family. . . Aw, That's Adorable

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," A.C. said the next morning.<p>

She stood by the doorway. I picked up my head from Jasper's chest.

"What?" I asked.

Jasper looked at A.C.

"C'mon, it's the morning. You guys gotta get up," she said.

"Make us," Jasper muttered.

A.C. gave us one of her evil smiles.

"Oh God. Don't you dare," I told her.

Her smile got wider. Jasper stared at me in confusion.

"Wait for it," I whispered.

A.C. giggled. Then she started to yell out: "OOOOH GRAAAANDPAAA! YOU'RE DAUGHTER WON'T GET OUT OF BED! SHE'S LYING ON JASPER!" Here comes A.C.s scheme (she made up a lie): "HER AND JASPER WERE GOING AT IT ALL NIGHT! IN FACT, YOU'RE DAUGHTER WAS MOANING AND GROANING ALL NIGHT BECAUSE SHE WAS ENJOYING JASPER'S MANLYHOOD GOING UP HER-"

Before A.C. was able to finish I ran up to her and slapped my hand over her mouth. She licked my hand but I kept it where it was.

"Lies, daddy!" I yelled.

I dragged A.C. in the room. She struggled to get out of my arms but she had no luck. I threw her onto the bed and Jasper held her in place.

"You are one little demon," I told A.C.

She smiled a proud smile. "Be jealous of me."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I kissed A.C.'s cheek and my dad walked in the room.

"Did you call me, A.C.?" he asked her with his arms crossed. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Yup," said A.C. "Just wanted to let you know that Romeo and Juliet here wouldn't get up."

"If we _were_ Romeo and Juliet, our love would've been forbidden. But it wasn't," Jasper said.

"I'm not referring to _that_ part of the story. I'm referring to the fact that they were deeply in love with each other, like you and my mom are, and that fact that they were in love with each other as soon as they saw one another. If you think about it, that's what happened to you and my mom," A.C. explained. She put on her smart – alec smile.

Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes.

My dad picked me up and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. "Alice and I will be back."

Well… okay then. What my dad says.

From the top floor, he jumped out of a window with me in his arms. He landed without a sound being made. I was set down and my dad and I started running. I didn't actually know where we were going so I just followed my dad. When my dad stopped in a meadow, I realized that was our destination point. My dad sat in the middle of the meadow and I sat next to him on his right.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me how you felt when I was born? Please?" I begged.

My dad sighed and he put his arm around me. "Well, at first I was very sad. Once you were born, you couldn't breathe due to being premature. You took heavy breaths and the doctors couldn't get any oxygen into you. That's when you died."

My eyes widened from shock. Since when have I experienced death?

"Your mother and I started crying," my dad went on. "It seemed like hours since you died but within one minute, the doctors brought you back to life. You were able to breathe perfectly and you were a perfectly healthy baby. The doctors put you in my arms first. I still remember tears of joy coming to my eyes."

I smiled. Then I remembered something. "When you showed me that memory of myself getting bitten and turning into a vampire, I saw a shadow that was across me from. At first I thought I was just going crazy but do you know what it was?"

My dad smiled and nodded. "That was me. I didn't want you going through all that pain alone 'cause boy, does it hurt!"

I laughed. I saw Jasper, A.C., and the twins coming towards my dad and me. They sat by us. Jalice was on my lap, Carly was on my dad's, and to my surprise, A.C.'s sat on Jasper's. Jasper had one of his arms around A.C.

"So, A.C., what were you yelling to me before?" my dad asked.

"Oh, just that my mom and Jasper fooled around a bit last night," A.C. smirked.

"She's lying, daddy," I said.

My dad chuckled. "She doesn't look like much of a liar."

"Looks can be deceiving," I muttered.

The twins laughed.

Sethy started coming towards us. When he was close enough, he nudged A.C.'s cheek with his nose. Then, he ran back into the forest.

"What did he want?" Carly asked.

"I don't know…" A.C. said in a confused tone. Then she smiled. "Oh, my God. No. Way!"

We all watched A.C. run after Sethy. Jasper gave a confused look and I shrugged. We all waited for A.C. and Sethy to come back but we didn't see or hear them. That's when Jalice pointed to A.C. dragging a boy who looked like he belonged to the Quileutes. His hair was dark, very shaggy, and it looked uncombed too. It also covered his black eyes a little.

"Everyone, this is Sethy!" A.C. exclaimed and let go of the boy's hand. She made a "ta-da" gesture.

We all stared at Sethy with shocked faces. Nobody has ever seen him in human form. All he wore were black shoes with white socks and then dark blue jeans. He didn't have a shirt on so I was able to see his abs perfectly. He had some good looking ones too. I'm not gonna lie.

"That's Sethy?" Carly asked in an amazed tone.

"This is me," Sethy said in a cute voice that all sixteen year old boys have.

"Wow," Jalice said.

"Isn't he sexy?" A.C. asked excitedly.

"Whatever you say A.C.," my dad said.

A.C. smiled.

"Nice of you to join us in human form," Jasper said.

Sethy chuckled nervously.

A.C. sat down and pulled Sethy with her. Being the nice young man he is, Sethy put A.C. on his lap. A.C. angled himself so she could put her arms around Sethy's body (recap: Sethy imprinted on A.C. when she was born). Sethy rubbed her back.

"Well then," Jasper started, "we're all here as one big happy family."

I saw A.C. frown. Her family wasn't complete. Remember, in her world, her family is Edward, me, Renesmee, and the twins. I guess you can count my dad in it now.

But then I saw the rest of the Cullens coming towards us. They all sat down.

"_Now_ we're all here as one big happy family," A.C. said with a smile.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"She decided to go back to the Volturi so there wouldn't be as much drama. She said that she loved being here though," Carlisle said.

"Whoa, who's that?" Emmett asked and gestured towards Sethy.

"That's Sethy in human form," I said and then I noticed that Carly said it too.

"Hi," Sethy said nervously. He had a shy smile on his face.

"Yo," Emmett said.

"Aw, Sethy! You're so cute when you're in human form!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Aye, he's mine. You have Jacob," A.C. said. She hugged Sethy tighter.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jasper was right. We're sitting here like one big happy family. You know how adorable I find that? I find it _very_ adorable!

Now you're probably expecting me to end this book with "The End" right? Well, I'm not. 'Cause that's just how I, Alice Cullen, spice things up. This is how I will end the story:

And we all lived happily ever after.

…too cheesy? Yeah, I think so too…

Sheesh, what's with me and cheesy endings? It happened to me in the last book too! But as I said in _Midnight Truth_, "Cheesy endings are funny." And they are. So ha.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is now complete! :D Thank you everyone who has read! I appreciate all of your reviews too :) Now, tomorrow I will be posting a new story called "It's Either War or Peace". It's a Twilight and Percy Jackson fan fiction that my friend and I wrote together. Don't forget to check it out! :D<strong>

**-Dommy**


End file.
